Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses
by LucyBethan8
Summary: Glee. Klaine. Need I say more? Rating M. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers! This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if I'm a bit lacklustre with the updates. (I'm also in the middle of my exams... I've found that fanfiction is excellent procrastination...) I, like many of you, am an avid Klaine worshipper... They have to be the best couple Glee has ever created. I'm in awe of Ryan Murphy's crazy talent and wish I owned Glee myself... Anyway, enjoy this! Feel free to leave a review: Reviews= oxygen :)_

_Summary: Klaine. Need I say more? Will be multi chaptered. Rating M._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee sadly... Ryan Murphy does. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would be married and have many many babies by now_.

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 1<span>

Kurt felt a tear fall down his cheek as he looked into the warm hazel eyes of the one and only Blaine Anderson. Looking into his eyes, all he could see was the last two months he had spent at Dalton; singing with the Warblers, drinking coffee and discussing his favourite Broadway lead with all his new friends (Patti LuPone, of course) and, his favourite, being snuggled in Blaine's arms, feeling as if no harm could possibly come to him whilst Blaine was there. He couldn't believe he was leaving him, leaving this haven of safety that he had come to love so much. But he missed McKinley, his friends, and, although he'd never admit it to her face, he even missed Rachel's insane comments and selfish attitude towards the Glee club.

He'd said goodbye to everyone else, and there was just one person left. The hardest one. Saying goodbye to Wes and David was difficult enough, although he appreciated the gift of elbow pads from Wes (funnily enough, he thought they might help if Karofsky changed his mind about Bully Whips). He pulled Blaine into a giant bear hug; as if nothing in the world mattered to him more than that moment. He could feel the warmth of Blaine's skin through his white shirt; there was so much about him he would miss. Of course, he would still see him every weekend, but it wasn't the same, was it? He inhaled Blaine's scent, trying to memorise every last bit of him. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. But he knew it was the right choice, and there was no going back.

Blaine couldn't help but relax as soon as Kurt pulled him closer to him, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. God, he would miss Kurt so much; the way he spoke so energetically about fashion, the way he pulled Blaine into the warmest of hugs. Blaine recalled the time he realised he was in love with Kurt: watching Kurt singing Blackbird, it felt like a sudden ray of sunshine had hit him; as if, for his entire life, he had been living in the dark and not realised until now. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his entire life, and he felt like his life got a little bit better each minute he was with Kurt. And now he was leaving, and it felt like he was protruding back into the darkness. He didn't want to go back there; there must be something he can do.

Kurt turned to look at the choir room for the last time. He briefly scanned the sorrowful faces of the friends he had made, who had been there for him ever since his first day at Dalton. He picked up his leather messenger bag from the polished floor and began to make his way towards the oak doors, trying as hard as he could to hold back the sobs that were threatening to emit from his shaking body.

Blaine couldn't resist grabbing his boyfriend's arm and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was a rueful kiss, mixed with both boys' salty tears. As Blaine pulled back, he couldn't resist smiling cheekily at his flustered boyfriend. He released the firm grip on Kurt's arm, promising him that he would ring him later that night. His stomach dropped as the doors swung shut behind Kurt. He was gone, and wasn't coming back. Wes tapped him on the shoulder. "It's ok, Blaine. You'll still see him every weekend; you're his boyfriend." The reassuring smile on his friend's face made him feel even worse; they were losing their friend just as much as he was losing his boyfriend.  
>"Let's go get some lunch." David came and placed his arm around Blaine's shoulder, steering him towards the door.<p>

As they entered the cafeteria, Blaine saw his roommate Jude sat in the corner, nursing a considerably large cup of coffee and, by the looks of things, a hangover that could knock out an elephant. "You had some of Alex's special night time brew again, didn't you?" Blaine joked as he took his place opposite Jude, who glared at him through bloodshot eyes. "Can you please not yell?" Jude croaked, "And to answer your question, yes I did. What does he even put in that stuff? Pure ethanol?"

Blaine smirked. "Something like that… Did you not learn from the first time round?"

Jude glowered at his roommate. "He assured me that he didn't put anything in it this time! And it does actually work…"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so gullible next time." Blaine said with a grin. Before Jude could reach over and punch him, he ducked out of the way of the lanky boy.

"You're lucky you're so short…" Jude remarked. Blaine feigned mock upset, before turning to stare at the door. Jude's voice softened. "He's gone Blaine. You did what was best, letting him leave. Without any threat at McKinley, there was no reason for him not go to back." _Except me, _Blaine thought. _Although maybe I'm not as important to him as he is to me. _

"Stop it." Jude's voice brought Blaine back to Earth. "Stop what?" Blaine questioned, staring at the redheaded boy sat across from him. "You're thinking he doesn't care about you. He does, Blaine, we've all seen the way he looks at you. He just didn't fit in here." Blaine blushed. "What are you, psychic?" Jude laughed, and shrugged sheepishly. "No, I just know you far too well."

Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. Jude saw Blaine's face burst into an instant grin once he saw who it was from. "Wow, you two have serious separation issues." Blaine stuck his tongue out at the taller friend, and turned his attention back to his phone.

_Is it possible to miss you already? My dad has already asked me how you are. Why do I have a feeling my family loves you more than they love me? Miss you- K xxxx_

Blaine chuckled. He was so grateful that Kurt's family had accepted him and Kurt as a couple so easily, much unlike his own father, who had smashed the glass that he was holding on the floor and slapped Blaine around the face. An evening in A & E and a large bruise on his cheek for the next week were the results. It has to be said, it wasn't the best day of his life. Blaine quickly replied, ignoring Jude making kissing faces at him.

_What can I say? I'm just so dapper. There's nothing I can do about it. :P Tell them I say hi, and that I'll be there whenever you're not at school. They may as well just set up a bedroom for me… Miss you more than you can ever imagine (Jude is hung-over AGAIN. Why does he never listen to me?) – B xxxx_

Wes and David immediately plonked themselves on either side of Blaine. "What are you doing Blaine? Still moping about Kurt?" teased Wes. Blaine shot him a death stare, and ignored him. However, Jude decided to reply for him. "He's texting him… He hasn't even stopped to listen to me complain about Daniel!"

"Good God, what has he done this time?" David groaned. "Put clingfilm on the toilet? Cut all the electricity in your dorm? Egged you as you were walking to Warblers practice?" Jude sighed. "I wish!" he grumbled, "He's trying to replace Hobbit here as my roommate."

Blaine momentarily looked up from his phone to protest. "Well he can't do that! Don't you worry Jude, I'm not going anywhere." Jude sighed, as if Blaine's protests had done nothing to cheer him up. "Oh, and don't call me Hobbit, Goofy." Jude raised an eyebrow at his friend, before swiping his phone away from him.

"Hey, give that back!" Blaine tried to grab it off his friend, but sadly Jude had a rather large height advantage over him. Blaine looked helplessly at Wes and David, who were both creased up in laughter as Jude read Kurt and Blaine's conversation.

"Kurt, I miss you so much it hurts, you are the light of my life and the centre of my world." Jude recited between hysterical laughter.

Blaine blushed. "It does NOT say that! Now give it back!" He managed to grasp the phone out of Jude's clutches to read the newest text.

_Surely you wouldn't need your own bed if you stayed here… There's a place in my bed for you ;) Well… apart from my other boyfriend is staying. Then you should probably keep your distance. :P (Tell Jude that, despite Alex's protests, he always puts vodka in the brew. Ohh and no one listens to you. Deal with it.) How is that possible? –K xxxx_

Blaine sighed. Jude looked at him properly, and saw how upset he was due to his missing boyfriend. He reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "There's nothing you can do Blaine. It's not like you can move to McKinley."

Something clicked in Blaine's head.

All his friends squirmed when they saw his face.

"Are you serious? Blaine, tell me you're joking."

But there was no going back. He'd made up his mind. _I guess I'll see you sooner than I thought, Kurt. _Blaine thought.

_Blaine Anderson is going to McKinley._

* * *

><p><em>This is how I wanted the real Glee plot to go... I am waiting with baited breath for Season 3. KLAINE. <strong>Swoons<strong>. I apologize for the short chapter... They'll get longer. Feel free to reviewwwww! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again, readers... Fanfiction is so much better than revision. Not much really happened in the last chapter, sorry about that; this next one should be much more eventful. Much love to you all! 3_

_Disclaimer: Man I wish I owned Glee... But sadly I don't. If I did, every scene would be Klaine centric. I do, however, own Jude and all my OC's... They are my babies._

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 2<span>

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked around the deserted hallways of McKinley High School. _It's now or never,_ he thought to himself. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he quickly pulled it out, hoping that it was from the person he missed so much already.

_Coffee after school? Lima Bean, 4:30. Miss you- B xxxx_

Kurt couldn't help it as he felt a grin break out on his face.

_Can't wait. Order me the usual? Miss you- K xxxx_

He turned the door handle of the choir room and walked in, trying not to laugh at his friends' astonished faces. He was bombarded with questions:

"Oh my gosh Kurt, what are you doing here?"  
>"We've missed you so much!"<br>"If you're here to spy on us Kurt, then don't think you're going to get away with it, I have the Show Choir Committee's number on speed dial; I can call them at the press of a button and I..."

"RACHEL!" he practically screamed. "I'm not here to spy on you... I'm back."

This time he couldn't help but snort as all of their mouths dropped open. _You see, _he thought to himself, _this is why you didn't tell them... You knew their faces would be priceless._

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes screeched with excitement.

"And miss all this? Never." Kurt smirked cheekily. Suddenly, all of his friends charged towards him, arms flailing happily until they were all clinging onto whatever available body part of Kurt's they could reach. Kurt chuckled, and looked down to find none other than Noah Puckerman clutching onto his leg, muttering a "Don't ever leave again Kurt, we weren't a family without you!" He felt Mr Schue's comforting hand on his shoulder (he never really was one for affection, but in this moment, Kurt didn't care), and couldn't help but squeeze his friends as hard as he could.

Rachel was the first to break away from the hug. "As nice as it is to have you back Kurt, we need to work on our set list for Nationals; it's in less than a month and we haven't written the closer, or decided on the choreography, or..." She was cut off as Finn placed a rather large hand over her mouth. She squeaked in protest, before crossing her arms reluctantly across her chest. "It's great to have you back, bro" he grinned cheekily.

"Good job at keeping the secret Finn," Kurt smirked. Everyone spun round to look at the taller boy.

"You knew? And you didn't tell us? FINN!" Mercedes attempted to be annoyed, but she couldn't hide her grin at seeing her best friend back.

"Rachel's right guys," Mr Schue protested, "We are going up against the 50 hottest show choirs in the country in a month. Let's get practising!"

They all returned to their seats, grumbling at the interruption and Kurt promising each that they would catch up over lunch.

A knock at the door startled them all. Tina looked round, confused, counting all of the club members. 13. They were all there.

"Come in?" Mr Schue said hesitantly.

The door swung open to reveal a small boy with dark curly hair, dressed in dark coloured jeans and a red cashmere sweater, clutching an acoustic guitar. Kurt felt his mouth drop open in surprise. _What the fu..._But his thoughts were cut off as the boy opened his mouth and began to sing, whilst delicately strumming the strings of his guitar.

_You don't realise how much I need you._

_Love you all the time and never leave you._

_Please come on back to me. _

_I'm lonely as can be. I need you._

_Said you had a thing or two to tell me. _

_How was I to know you would upset me?_

_I didn't realise as I looked in your eyes..._

_You told me._

Kurt felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye. The boy stared straight in his eyes, his warm hazel eyes making Kurt flush.

_Please remember how I feel about you, _

_I could never really live without you. _

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me. _

_I need you._

The boy began to move around the room, greeting all the other Glee club members before stopping straight in front of Kurt.

_Please remember how I feel about you. _

_I could never really live without you. _

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me. _

_I need you. I need you. I need you._

The song finished and the boy looked up at Kurt, his eyes brimming with tears. He extended a hand.

"Hi, my name's Blaine. I'm new here. Do you think you could show me around?"

Kurt pulled him into a wistful kiss, ignoring the catcalls from his friends. His Blaine was here, for him. And he had never felt more honoured in his life.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but stare at the boy sat across from him, eating what resembled dog food off a plastic plate.<p>

"I'm real, I promise." joked Blaine.

"Y-you're here." Kurt stuttered. He still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that his boyfriend had moved here to be with him. Blaine chuckled, and leant across the table to hold Kurt's hand.

"I am."

"But... why?"

Blaine laughed softly. "Were you not listening to my song? I can't live without you Kurt. I need to see you everyday, I want to walk down the corridors hand in hand with you, and I don't care if I get slushied for it; I want everyone to see how much I care for you."

Kurt blushed, and looked at his brand new Jimmy Choo boots (knee length, black suede- his father had splashed out after he discovered he wouldn't have to pay for school anymore). When he looked back up, Blaine was still looking at him with watering eyes.

"I love you."

Kurt almost choked on a lettuce leaf. He stared at his boyfriend, and almost melted at the look of affection in his eyes.

"I love you too."

Blaine's face broke out into a grin. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, and they both sat there, beaming like idiots. _Love struck idiots, _Kurt corrected himself.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, a broad shouldered boy in a red silk beret sat nursing a large coffee, staring longingly at them. Namely, at one boy in particular.

* * *

><p>Kurt swore inwardly as the ice hit him straight in the face.<p>

"Nice to have you back, Lady Face!" Azimio hollered as he headed off down the corridor. Little did he know, Santana was waiting round the next corner.

"You did not just slushie my man Kurt! Now you can go and apologize, or I'll crack your nuts, right here, right now."

Kurt couldn't hear Azimio's muffled reply, but from the ear blasting scream that he emitted, Kurt guessed that he chose the latter.

He squirmed as the ice dripped down his neck, and headed towards the bathroom. Just as he stuck his head under the tap, a familiar face appeared above him. He jumped, and bashed his head on the spout. Rubbing his forehead, he stood up and turned to face the boy.

"Karofsky."

Karofsky squirmed as the younger boy said his name. _It sounds so beautiful coming out of his mouth, _Karofsky thought.

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed, and tried to move past him, but Karofsky was blocking the way.

"I j-just... wanted to apologize. For everything, I mean. I-I'm glad you're back."

_Shut up Karofsky, _he thought. _You don't want him to know how you feel._

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Not caring if he was being rude, he pulled it out and read it.

_Santana told me you got slushied. Where are you? I can help you clean up :) Ohh, and remind me to bring an umbrella to school tomorrow. Love you- B xxxx_

Kurt smiled. Karofsky felt as if his heart was breaking in two.

"Is that from your boyfriend?" He couldn't help but spit out the word.

Kurt looked up in shock. He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, it is. Do you have a problem with that?"

Karofsky blanched. "O-of course not." He stuttered, and Kurt used the moment of weakness to step around him and walk out. Karofsky couldn't stop himself from staring helplessly at him as he walked away. He needed Kurt, more than he needed anything else in the entire world.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Kurt turned around as his boyfriend caught up with him. Blaine's face dropped when he saw the bruise forming on Kurt's forehead.

"Did Azimio do that to you? I swear to God, as soon as I find that bastard I'll..."

"You'll do what Blaine? He has at least 6 inches on you." He couldn't resist giggling at the look of mock upset on his boyfriend's face. "And anyway, it wasn't him. I banged my head on the tap." Blaine stroked the bruise on his face.

"Santana told me that she got him back pretty well. She kneed him in the crotch." Kurt giggled at the last part.

"I know; I heard."

"So what song are you planning on singing as a 'Welcome Back'? Barbra? Something from _Gypsy_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I _do _sing other things besides those, thank you very much!"

Blaine looked sideways at the countertenor, grinning cheekily. Kurt held his arms up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, I'm probably going to sing some Barbra. Are you happy now, Mr I-Have-To-Be-Right-All-The-Time?"

"Is that my new pet name?"

"No, your pet name is Frodo."

"As long as I can call you Bambi."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the shorter boy. "Why Bambi?"

"Because you're cute, and have beautiful eyes... And Finn told me all about the 'alcohol and Miss Pilsberry' incident."

"I'm going to strangle him with one of his month old socks."

Blaine chuckled, stretching out his hand to his boyfriend. Kurt took it happily. They headed off to the choir room, hand in hand, ignoring the stares of the thugs in Letterman Jackets; they were in their own bubble, and nothing could hurt them. Or so they thought.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for the cheesy cliffhanger... it felt right. Also, that was quite a short chapter. When all the action happens (AHH TRYING NOT TO SPOIL IT), it should be longer.<em>

_REVIEWS=OXYGEN_

_I'll update ASAP :)_

_Ohh and the song... 'I Need You' by the Beatles._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again readers! I've added a bit of Klaine banter to the end of the last chapter (because, come on, who doesn't love a bit of Klaine banter?), so feel free to go back and read that. I woke up the morning after I published it to find that I had 15 people following my story and 2 reviews... I nearly died of happiness :') Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter :) MUCH LOVE. Oh and I'll love you even more if you review. Just saying._

_Disclaimer: Can someone buy me Glee for my birthday? Until then, I don't own Glee. Not even a tiny bit. *breaks down sobbing*_

_**Oh and one more thing... I wanted the Warblers to go Nationals too. So they are. Don't you just love Fan Fiction?**_

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 3<span>

"Ok, we have one rule. No discussing Nationals, got that Anderson? Because, no matter how hard you try, we are NOT going to tell you what numbers we are performing. Deal with it." Wes leant back in his chair, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Blaine sighed.

"Wesley, I honestly don't care. You have your numbers and we have ours... which are probably significantly better than yours, but still. We'll just have to see at Nationals. Bring. It. On." He took a victory sip of coffee, only to discover that it was still piping hot. David chuckled as he spat the contents over the table.

"You never take a victory sip of coffee Anderson, I would have thought that would be obvious by now."

"He doesn't have the opportunity to do it very often."

"Touché."

Jude pulled up the remaining chair beside Blaine, sighing deeply as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Let me guess... Either the problem with you is girlfriend related, school work related, or Daniel related."

Jude glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Daniel related!" Sang Wes and David.

"Shut it Wevid."

"We resent being called Wevid... We aren't dating."

"Please, I've seen couples who are less snugly than you."

David flushed, and Wes gave Jude the best _you-deserve-to-die _glare he could conjure up. Jude chose to ignore it.

"Since you moved out, thank you very much for that Hobbit," Blaine squirmed uncomfortably under Jude's glare, "He is now my roommate. And I don't appreciate waking up every morning to find my hand coated in whipped cream with him poised over me brandishing a feather, or spiders in my underwear drawer, or, god forbid, him holding my hand over a tub of warm water..." He shuddered, as all of his friends burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny! How would you like to wake up to that? Huh? Maybe I'll just have to do that to you Wevid; I've heard you're both incredibly heavy sleepers!"

That soon shut them up. Blaine attempted to change the subject.

"So... How _is_ your Nationals preparation coming along?"

Wes looked at him, with a glare that could only be described as _bitch, please. _David quickly averted their attention.

"How's my boy Kurt?"

Blaine's face broke out into a smile just thinking about his perfect boyfriend. Nothing got past these boys.

"Ahh that good, huh?"  
>"Is he as good in bed as he is in the kitchen? His cookies are to <em>die <em>for, so I'm hoping so, for your sake!"  
>"How far have you guys gotten now?"<p>

Blaine blushed so much he was sure that his face was of a similar colour to Jude's hair. He turned to fix each individual boy with a withering look. _Just tell them how you feel, _his brain said. _Tell them that he's perfect. He's beautiful and your day gets a little bit brighter every single time he looks at you. That moving so you could see him every single day was the best decision you've ever made in your entire life. _His friends gasped. _Holy shit, I just said that out loud. _He mentally face palmed.

Wes and David beamed at their shorter friend, throwing _we're-so-glad-you-kids-finally-got-together _looks in his direction. Blaine turned to see Jude looking triumphantly at him, brandishing his phone.

"Got it all on tape!" He grinned victoriously. Blaine blanched.

"If you value your life, Jude Richard Hawley, you will give me that phone right now."

"And... Send."

Blaine put his head in his hands as he felt various high fives occurring above his head. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reluctantly pulling it out, he looked at the message on the screen.

_You love me THAT much, huh? I wish I could be with you to say the same, but I guess I'll just have to show you later. ;) Love you- K xxxx_

Jude read the message over Blaine's shoulder (having the height advantage over him really came in handy on many occasions), then picked up his coffee and took a victory sip, only to spit it all over Wes and David. Blaine chuckled.

"Victory sips are a bad idea. Burnt your tongue, Hawley?"

Jude looked around murderously. "No... Who put salt in my coffee when I wasn't looking?"

All of the boys looked warily at each other. None confessed to the act. Suddenly, a giggle erupted from behind a nearby sofa. Jude whipped round in surprise, only to find a short blonde boy in a Dalton uniform, creased over in hysterical laughter, crouching behind the leather love-seat.

"DANIEL, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

With one last giggle, Daniel was gone. Jude turned helplessly to his friends, who were struggling to control the tears of laughter that were pouring down their faces.

"You see what I mean?"

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking tonight we could go and get coffee with Mercedes and David? I mean, I know it'd be really hard for David to go for an hour without Wes, but I can imagine Mercedes and David being a really cute couple, so if we just..."<p>

Both boys gasped as the flavoured ice hit them straight in the face. Blaine had never felt something so disgusting in his life. _Kurt was right, _he thought. _It really is like being bitch slapped by an iceberg. _They both stood there, in shock, before turning to see the boy clutching an empty cup with an almost triumphant look on his face. Azimio. Again.

"Oops, sorry homos! I must have tripped over your rainbow capes... Maybe you should j-ju..."

He was stunned into silence as Blaine grabbed Kurt's collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Blaine pulled back to see Kurt blushing under the blue dye that had begun to stain his Alexander McQueen jacket. He turned to sneer at Azimio.

"What's your problem? Can't you see that we're just like everyone else? We love each other so much, much more than you will _ever_ understand. You may never discover love like Kurt and I have, and to be honest you don't deserve it if you are willing to treat us like _shit _just because we're the same sex."

Azimio just stood there, his mouth gaping open at the PDA the boys had just had. He began to stutter, and, most probably, come up with another insult to throw at Kurt and Blaine before he was yanked up by his collar.

"Now, Chucky Cheese, what on earth do you think you're doing to Porcelain?"

Sue Sylvester, to the rescue, once again.

* * *

><p>"So are you boys going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to torture it out of you?"<p>

Blaine whipped round to look at Kurt with a terrified look on his face.

"She's kidding." Kurt whispered, grinning slightly, until he felt a rather large clump of ice move into his pants. That was _not _a nice feeling.

"Well? I'm waiting, short stack."

She looked at Blaine impatiently. _I guess that's my new nickname,_ Blaine thought. He sighed inwardly, and looked the cheer leading coach straight in the eye.

"Miss Sylvester, we were just stood by the lockers discussing our plans for the end of the day when Azimio came and slushied us. I'm afraid to say I often let my temper get the better of me, so I kissed Kurt to make him angrier. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience we have caused." He paused awkwardly, before turning his attention to the giant painting of President Nixon on the wall.

"Are you kidding me? If I could, I would use all of the thugs on the football team as part of my slave labour to make my Sue Sylvester protein shakers for 10 cents an hour. I don't blame you for getting angry, kid. Just try and keep the PDA to a minimum. I may be fine with you boys flying the rainbow flag, but others aren't as accepting as me."

Kurt tried to hold in a snort. Sue Sylvester? Accepting? He turned his attention back to the coach sat in front of him.

"But, saying that, I am going to start keeping a closer eye on these hallways. No one will slushie you and get away with it. Ok?"

Both boys nodded vigourously. There was no point disagreeing with Sue Sylvester, even though they knew that it was nearly impossible to punish every single one of the boys that bullied them.

"Now go and get cleaned up. You look like 2 thirds of the Blue Man group."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" A tentative voice came from the riser behind him. Kurt looked up from his phone, and turned around to see Brittany looking at him meekly, like she had something to confess.<p>

"What's wrong, boo?"

"I just wanted to tell you... I'm really happy you have Blaine."

Blaine looked up at the mention of his name, and turned round to face the shy girl.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but then Lord Tubbington said I should tell the truth, because last time I didn't, and my mom found some cookies under my bed and took away my video camera."

Blaine and Kurt shared a quizzical look, before turning back to her.

"Why do you need your video camera?" Kurt asked questionably.

"Because Lord Tubbington and I are making a re make of Alice in Wonderland. Hollywood is going to buy it, and then Lord Tubbington will have to go around with a bodyguard." She turned to Blaine. "He's playing the Queen of Hearts."

She smiled tenderly at the boys, before turning back to continue her conversation with Tina.

"Surely he would be playing the Cheshire Cat?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He shivered at Blaine's warm breath on his ear.

"Never question Brittany's logic."

At that moment, Mr Schue walked in, and a knot appeared in Kurt's stomach. He began to sort through music on top of the piano. Kurt tentatively raised his hand.

"Kurt? How can I help you?"

"Well I was so... touched," he turned to glare at Santana as she muttered "Wanky!" under her breath, and carried on, "by Blaine's performance the other day, and I wanted to return the favour." He turned to face his boyfriend.

"This is for you."

Blaine looked lovingly at his boyfriend as he took a place in the centre of the room, and began to sing.

_OOOOOOOHHHHH_

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight _

_I need help believing _

_You're with me tonight. _

Blaine instantly recognized that the song was from Wicked, his favourite musical. Kurt knew him so well.

_Every moment _

_As long as your mine _

_I'll wake up my body _

_And make up for lost time _

_Say there's no future _

_For us as a pair  
>And though I may know <em>

_I don't care _

Kurt looked at Blaine with eyes full of love and affection. This song was perfect for them.

_Borrow the moonlight _

_Until it is through _

_And know I'll be here _

_Holding you _

_As long as you're mine _

_What is it _

_It's just for the first time _

_I feel...wicked_

He held the long note at the end, not cracking once. Blaine felt tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks, and he ran forward to embrace his boyfriend. He lifted Kurt off his feet. Kurt giggled innocently, and stumbled slightly when Blaine finally put him back on the floor.

Mr Schue coughed uncomfortably. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but we really do need to get back to class."

A knock at the door startled the entire club. They all turned to look at the door.

"Come in!" called Mr Schue.

The door opened to show a tall, burly boy in a Letterman Jacket standing awkwardly in the door way. He lumbered into the classroom, and turned to face the curly haired teacher.

Finn stood up and walked over to his step brother, standing in front of him protectively.

"What are you doing here, Karofsky?"

Karofsky smiled stiffly, before looking Kurt in the eye.

"I'm here to join Glee club."

* * *

><p><em>Ooo cliff hanger again! I think the next chapter shall be Karofsky's point of view of this scene... So it won't be very long. I guess the length of this one makes up for it. I would have added it on the end of this one, but it kinda felt right to stop here.<em>

_Song: As Long As You're Mine from Wicked_

_Spoiler: Things are only going to get worse from here... :O_

_MUCH LOVE FOR YOU ALL 3 _

**_Review, Review, Review! :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_HELL TO THE YES, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! This is the end of Chapter 3 from Karofsky's point of view. It's rather short, I apologize. The next one should be longer, I think... I haven't written it yet. :P anyway, enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will. :'(_

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 4<span>

_Breathe, David, breathe._ Karofsky told himself. He was standing just outside the entrance to the choir room, trying with all his might to muster up the courage to knock. _Just one knock, it's not hard, _he told himself.

_You're doing this for Kurt._

_You're doing this for Kurt._

_You love him. People make sacrifices for love. This is yours. You're doing this for Kurt._

He strained his ears to hear noises from inside the choir room. The soft piano playing had stopped, as well as what had sounded like an angel, calling out to him. _It was Kurt singing. Everything about him is so beautiful. Except for his 'relationship' with Blaine. _He shuddered as pictures of the two boys together formed in his mind; hugging, kissing, doing everything that _he _should be doing with Kurt. A bubble of anger formed inside his stomach; his fingers curled into fists automatically, out of his own control.

_Breathe, David, breathe. Kurt doesn't like it when you're angry. _He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Taking one last deep breath, he pressed down on the door handle and swung open the door. Instantly, the facial expressions of each of the Glee club members changed. Mercedes looked angry, as if any moment she was going to stand up and throw a bitch fit. Brittany looked confused. _Not much change there, _he thought, inwardly chuckling despite himself. He found his eyes focusing on Kurt.

_Gosh, he looks gorgeous. _His hair was slightly windswept, his face flushed with excitement, arms around the Hobbit's shoulders. Karofsky wished, for something like the 15th time that day, that it was him.

Finn stormed across the room. _Typical Frankenteen, _he thought. _Always getting in the way of him and Kurt. Fucking idiot. _He sneered at Finn, trying to assert the little power he had over the taller boy.

"What are you doing here, Karofsky?" Finn spat. _I'm here for Kurt, _he thought. _Man, I wish I could tell him, tell them all that I love him. _

Trying to twist his mouth into the most convincing smirk he could muster, he turned to look Kurt in the eye. He looked confused and angry... But mostly frightened. And it broke Karofsky's heart. _You'll love me soon, Kurt Hummel. No matter what._

"I'm here to join Glee club."

* * *

><p><em>Ridiculously short, I'm so very sorry. Next chapter should be long... And super super awkward. We welcome the presence of Burt Hummel.<em>

_MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL 3_

_I'll be updating soon... it's much more fun than work. :)_

**_Reviews make the world go round!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I have serious love for you all. I received good responses after the last chapter, so I'm going to carry on happily, knowing you are all enjoying it. I've been updating every day recently... I may update tomorrow, but after that I won't be updating for like 3 days because I have an exam. But don't worry, that's my last exam, and this Fan Fiction will become my sole priority!_

_I'm planning on bringing in more of the New Directions, such as a bit of Kurchel... Thoughts? **Please let me know how you want the story to pan out, I love hearing your ideas for it. *Cough*, review, *cough*.**_

_Disclaimer: If I ever own Glee, you'll know. I'll be the one running down the street screaming in glee. (such wit, I know)_

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 5<span>

After those fatal words were uttered from Karofsky's mouth, time seemed to stand still for Kurt. The malicious look on his face reminded Kurt of just before Karofsky had kissed him; confusion in his eyes, a sneer on his face, but mostly... Lust. An eruption of noise pulled Kurt from his nightmare.

"What?"

"Mr Schue, you can't allow this!"

"Oh HELL to the no!"

"GUYS!" Mr Schue's outburst sent everyone into silence. "We accept everyone in this club; we aren't going to kick him out. He's changed; he's formed the Bully Whips to _help _Kurt. He's allowed to join, just like all of you. No more arguments."

Blaine dragged Kurt back to his seat with a thunderous expression on his face.

"If he comes within 3 feet of you Kurt, I swear to God he physically won't be able to come near you. Ok?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He nodded slowly.

They went back to their rehearsal, trying not to acknowledge the figure sat on the top riser, staring at the countertenor 2 rows in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Now turn to page 79 of Joanna Lauren's <em>The Three Birds."<em>

Blaine leant over to Kurt, who was sat next to him in their English class.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on. Care to explain?"

Kurt took a deep breath, like he does each time he's about to explain something he's passionate about. _I love how excited he gets about the little things, _Blaine reflected.

"It's based on Ovid's 'Metamorphoses'. It's this tragic story of two sisters; Procne and Philomela. Tereus, King of Thrace, marries Procne, but decides that he loves Philomela. Five years and one son later, Tereus goes to get Philomela to visit her sister. But on the way back, his lust overcomes him and he rapes Philomela. When she threatens to tell her sister, he cuts out her tongue. Philomela weaves a tapestry telling all. The two sisters then kill Procne's son and feed him to Tereus. At the end, characters are turned into the birds. Random, I know." He said, seeing Blaine's shocked expression.

"Why on Earth did your teacher choose to do this play?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess everyone wants to see what happens next. We've just got up to the rape scene... You came at a great time." He said, with a cheeky grin. Blaine blushed, and turned back to his book.

_This love, _he read, _is made of broken nails, and bloody kisses on unwilling lips._ He turned to look at his boyfriend with an astounded look on his face. _This story is messed up, _he thought to himself.

"I quite like it." Kurt whispered to the shorter boy, "I think it shows how love overcomes all other feelings and makes you do things you regret. It makes sense." He said with a shrug, before turning his attention back to the teacher at the front.

_This love is made of broken nails, and bloody kisses on unwilling lips._

That line stuck in Blaine's mind. It made him shudder every time he thought about it.

_This love is made of broken nails, and bloody kisses on unwilling lips._

* * *

><p>The house was silent. Burt was at work. Carole was at the grocery store. Finn was at football practice. The two boys lay on Kurt's bed, kissing passionately, in their own little bubble.<p>

"I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) so much." Kurt took a breath, and looked at his boyfriend affectionately.

"I love you too."

They returned to their ardent make out session. They didn't hear the key turn in the lock, or the boot steps on the stairs, or the quiet knock on Kurt's bedroom door.

The door opened tentatively.

"Kurt? Ohh..." Both boys looked up in surprise. Blaine rolled off Kurt, and landed on the floor in a heap. Burt was stood awkwardly in the door way, wringing his baseball cap in his mucky hands. Kurt attempted to swallow the large lump that had just formed in his throat.

"So I'm guessing you boys didn't hear me come in?"

Both boys shook their heads vigourously. Kurt helped his boyfriend off the floor, and they walked towards Burt, hand in hand. Burt averted his eyes to the floor. They all stood in silence. Blaine was the first one to break the quiet.

"Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry that you had to come home to find us doing that. I swear to God I have never forced Kurt to do anything he isn't comfortable doing, and I trust that he will tell me when he is ready."

"We were only kissing!" Kurt blurted out, looking daggers at Blaine, who, unknowingly, was making an awkward situation a lot worse.

Burt looked at Blaine. "You haven't...um... had... sex...yet, have you?" He coughed uncomfortably; this was obviously not the conversation he expected to be having with his son and son's boyfriend when he got home.

Kurt blushed, and mentally face palmed. _Cheers, Dad! _He thought, _I didn't think this conversation could get more unpleasant, but you found a way. Congrats._

Blaine stayed surprisingly calm.

"No, sir. I respect your son far too much to do anything he wouldn't be comfortable with. And, I assure you, when Kurt and I finally do, we won't lie to you about it. I swear."

Burt seemed stunned by the shorter boy's dapperness.

"O-ok. I'm just warning you, if you ever hurt my son, I will hurt you."

Blaine nodded. Burt turned to walk towards the door.

"And you can call me Burt."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, and collapsed onto the bed, shortly followed by Blaine.

"Well that wasn't at all awkward."

"Hey, he obviously likes you!"

"How do you know?"

"He didn't shoot you."

* * *

><p>"Now Kurt, seeing as Blaine's dad will probably not be willing to meet you, I'm going to have to give you the father talk. I'm the closest thing he has to one."<p>

"What does that make me? The mother?"

"No, you're the slightly senile great-grandpa."

"But you're older than me!"

"Only a month!"

"Boys, boys, stop bickering. I've known him longer than both of you; I'm like his dad."

Blaine leaned over his boyfriend to interrupt the argument.

"I think you'll find _none _of you are like my father. If you were, I'd be an exceedingly messed up child."

"No more than usual." Wes muttered under his breath. Blaine glared at him from over his cup of steaming coffee. Kurt turned to look at each of the three boys individually.

"You don't need to give me the talk guys. It'd be weird; I know you all far too well by now. It'd be like having the sex talk with my grandmother."

All of the boys shuddered at the image. Jude leaned over to speak directly to Kurt.

"But, in all seriousness, don't hurt my boy Blaine. We don't want to have to listen to 'Teenage Dream' on repeat again."

Wes copied Jude's actions, leaning closer to Kurt.

"Never. Again."

Blaine blushed, and turned to his boyfriend.

"Ignore them. You don't choose your friends."

David looked at him in mock horror, before turning back to the piece of cake in front of him. Wes looked over at Blaine, who was leaning against Kurt comfortably. A fantastic idea hit him.

"Blaine? Didn't you say you had a free house this weekend?"

Blaine turned to look at him warily, before replying uncertainly.

"Yeah... Why?"

David, Wes and Jude all shared the same look, before screaming simultaneously:

"PARTY!"

* * *

><p>How Blaine found himself in Wal-Mart with Kurt at 8am that Saturday morning, he would never know.<p>

"I'm saying we get quite a lot of pretzels... That should soak up most of the alcohol that Puckerman is bound to bring."

All of New Directions had agreed to come instantly. He had a feeling that they didn't have wild parties very often, not since... Rachel's. He shuddered at the memory. Grabbing a large packet of plastic cups, he turned to face his boyfriend.

"Why did I let Jude convince me to do this? More importantly, why did I let him come?"

Kurt smiled secretively.

"You're going to love me."

Blaine looked puzzled.

"Elaborate?"

"I've invited Daniel."

"Oh, I knew there was a reason I asked you out."

Kurt chuckled, grabbing various chips and throwing them in the basket. Blaine sighed.

"Let's just get tonight over with, shall we?"

* * *

><p>By 9pm that night, a large number of the Warblers were swaying happily, clutching cups of unidentifiable liqueurs. Blaine, keeping his promise to himself (he didn't trust drunk Blaine after <em>the incident<em>), had stayed sober, and was chuckling softly as he watched Kurt stumble towards the sofa.

"H-hey Blainey boo!" he slurred, grasping for the cup on the table in front of him, taking a worryingly large gulp. He curled up next to Blaine, placing his head in the tenor's lap.

"I love you Blaaaaaaiiineeeeee!" he said, giggling, before shutting his eyes and promptly falling asleep. Blaine chuckled, and manoeuvred his boyfriend onto a nearby cushion so he could go and check on his guests. Artie, Mike and Tina were giggling in a corner, holding what resembled a baby picture of Blaine whilst trying not to fall off their seats. Blaine sighed, and hoped that they had drunk enough not to remember it tomorrow. Quinn and Sam were making out in one corner (personally, he didn't see the attraction to Sam, but Quinn seemed to like big lips). Santana, Brittany, Wes and Jude were playing strip poker in the kitchen. _Typical, _thought Blaine. _My friends are making drunk girls strip. _He rolled his eyes and turned to see Finn and Rachel arguing in the dining room. Without making his presence known, he slipped out. He really didn't want to get involved in whatever the hell was going on between them. He walked into the living room to see Lauren, Puck and Daniel grinding against each other. _Fantastic, _he thought. _That's not a sight I'm going to forget very easily. _He tried to remember who wasn't there. Where were Mercedes and David? His question was soon answered as he walked into the hallway to find them making out in the corner. At that moment, he wished Kurt was awake to show him. _Kurt knew they'd be a perfect couple, _he mused. The doorbell dragged him out from his thoughts. _Holy shit, let that not be the police. A house full of drunk 17 year olds is not a good thing to find. _He opened it carefully, to find Karofsky stood on the doorstep. His mouth dropped open; he was seemingly unable to form any words.

"Wh-a, fu-... Karofsky?"

The tall boy stood before him gulped, looking down at his feet.

"I heard there was a Glee club party?"

There was a noise behind him. He whipped round to see Puck wobble to the door.

"F-fuck off Karofsky, no one wants you here." He spat it out, as if each word was venomous.

Karofsky's face fell. His hands formed fists, and he lunged towards Puck, grabbing his top.

"You think I give a _fuck _what you think? You can't even get into the pants of the fattest girl in our school."

Blaine pulled him off Puck. He was surprisingly strong for his height.

"I think you should leave Karofsky." He almost whispered. He couldn't bear to look the taller boy in the eye.

Karofsky turned, and slammed the door behind him. He stormed off down the drive. _Fucking Glee homos, _he thought. _I don't fucking need any of them, I have my own friends._ A voice from the back of his mind spoke up. _You were only going to see him. _He stopped, shocked, attempting to push the thought to the back of his mind. He wrenched open the door to his SUV and drove away without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt movement beside him, and opened his eyes to see Kurt. <em>How does Kurt manage to look amazing whilst having a hangover from hell? <em>He knew he would never have an answer. Kurt groaned and clutched helplessly at his head.

"Alcohol. Me. They don't mix."

Blaine grinned, before surveying the mess in front of him. Despite the fact that you couldn't see the floor from the sleeping bodies, the damage wasn't too bad. Nothing smashed, or thrown up on. He considered that a success. Pulling himself to his feet, Kurt headed towards the kitchen, muttering something to do with 'coffee' and 'a gift from God'. Blaine rolled his eyes and went to join his boyfriend. Sitting down with a cup each, Blaine began to fill Kurt in on the goings on. When he told him about Karofsky, the countertenor looked suitably unhappy.

"Why does he always do that? Why does he always try and ruin my fun?"

Blaine shrugged. He really didn't have an answer. Kurt was exceedingly excited about the prospect of Mercedes and David though.

"I knew it! I knew they'd be perfect for each other! Ok, now we just have to get them to go out on an actual date, and BAM! Look at us, sharing our happiness with others."

Blaine just grinned. _I have such a perfect boyfriend, _he mused. Kurt looked at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I just love you so much."

Kurt beamed. The boy in front of him was just so perfect; he couldn't believe he could call him his _boyfriend._

"I love you too."

Blaine pulled himself to his feet.

"Now, let's go and get everyone else up. There should be some nasty hangovers this morning!"

Kurt chuckled, taking Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be pulled towards the living room.

* * *

><p><em>Dude, I can't thank you enough for the party. That Santana girl hasn't stopped texting me since. AND SHE'S FIT! You. Are. Awesome. -Wes<em>

_Man...That was an incredible night. Brittany is hot. Thank you for having such hot friends.- Jude_

_You were so right about Mercedes... She's amazing. - David_

Blaine passed his phone to Kurt so he could read the texts. Kurt gasped excitedly, and began to talk just as Mr Schue entered the room.

"I'll tell you later!" he whispered, as Mr Schue whipped out a rather unattractive bowler hat. Turning to the board, he wrote one word. EMOTION.

"Now guys, the last time we did this it worked so well, I decided to dig up this little trick. All your names are in this hat. I want you to sing a song to the person you pick about how you _feel _about them. You all know each other really well now; we're all a little family. Sing with lots of _emotion._" he pointed to the board to try and push the lesson to the club.

_I think we get it, Mr Schue, _thought Blaine.

"Come and pick your partner!"

Kurt went first. _Pick me, pick me, _Blaine's brain begged.

"Brittany!"

The girl in question giggled, smiling at her friend. Blaine sighed, hoping he would get someone he knew a little about.

Mercedes was next.

"Rachel."

Rachel sighed dramatically, before grinning at the other diva. Their friendship had blossomed recently; it was nice to see them getting on for a change.

Karofsky lumbered to the front. People were having real trouble accepting him as one of their own. _Good luck to the person who gets him! _Blaine scoffed inwardly.

"Blaine."

_Oh fuck._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine tempted fate, it was his own fault! Now I'm thinking about writing a Klaine argument... They are a couple after all and couples argue- it's a fact of life. We'll see how it fits into the storyline. Like I said earlier, probably one tomorrow but then not until Wednesday evening. I'm so sorry, but you know, distance makes the heart grow and all that. <em>

_I'm so grateful to everyone that has read this and subscribed/reviewed- you make me want to write even more. _

_**Much love to everyone that has subscribed/reviewed, and to those who haven't... You know you want to really! I love hearing your feedback about the story, how you want it to go, how you think I'm doing writing each character... It's incredible. **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi again! I can't actually put into words how much I love you all. There's something like 40 people following this story... You are all super awesome._

_Much MUCH love to **Ginger-with-a-soul98. **You've reviewed 3 times now and it makes me so so happy each time you do. FOLLOW IN HER FOOTSTEPS GUYS._

_I'm not entirely sure about the end of this chapter... It kinda makes Karofsky sound like a good guy and that's NOT what I want to show. AT ALL. Karofsky is the bad guy, always has been, always will be. **Lots and lots of songs in this. :D **_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it'd be on every day, all year. And not on this stupid hiatus that we're on. WAHHHH._

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 6<span>

Blaine Anderson wasn't one for spite. He normally kept up his dapperness, and if he was feeling angry, he would talk it out with the person in question rather than doing anything he would later regret. But, for some reason, he couldn't control his burning hate towards Karofsky, and getting him as a partner in this week's assignment was a blessing in disguise to show just how much he despised the bully.

Blaine sat through Brittany, Tina and Finn's numbers before finally getting the courage to volunteer.

"So guys... who's going to go next?"

Blaine lifted his hand. Kurt turned to look at him in surprise.

"Go ahead Blaine, show David how you feel about him."

The rest of the club looked at him expectantly. _Good luck, _Kurt thought. _I don't think any of the rest would be able to do this. Especially not me. _He smiled encouragingly at his boyfriend. The music began.

Blaine took a deep breath, and burst into song.

_Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?_

_Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun._

_Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?_

_Dum, dum, dum it's the sound_

_Janie's got a gun_

_Janie's got a gun_

_Her whole world's come undone_

_From lookin' straight at the sun_

_What did her daddy do?_

_What did he put you through?_

_They said when Janie was arrested _

_they found him underneath a train_

_But man, he had it comin' Now that Janie's got a gun _

_she ain't never gonna be the same._

Kurt stared, open mouthed. How could he be singing _this _song? To Karofsky, of all people? Kurt hadn't felt this embarrassed since he threw up on Miss Pilsberry.

_Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah _

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Run away, run away, run, run away_

_Janie's got a gun_

_Janie's got a gun_

_Her dog day's just begun_

_Now everybody is on the run_

_What did her daddy do?_

_It's Janie's last I.O.U._

_She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain_

_She said 'cause nobody believes me. The man was such a sleeze. _

_He ain't never gonna be the same._

Blaine was looking straight at Karofsky, who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Kurt put his head in his hands.

_Janie's got a gun_

_Her dog day's just begun_

_Now everybody is on the run_

_Because Janie's got a gun_

_Janie's got a gun_

_Her dog day's just begun_

_Now everybody is on the run_

_Janie's got a gun._

The music finished, and a silence set over the room. Blaine didn't take him eyes off Karofsky for one minute, as if waiting for him to crack. The bell broke the silence. Kurt stood up and ran out, unable to face Blaine without screaming.

"Kurt!"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned around to see his boyfriend running down the packed halls.

"What do you want Blaine?"

Blaine looked confused. "Why did you run off? We always walk to lunch together..."

Kurt practically exploded with anger. "Well what do you expect? You sang a song about child abuse to the guy that used to bully me! Do you not see how out of order that is?"

Blaine gulped. _In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done that. _He thought to himself. He tried to explain himself.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I just.."

"You just what, Blaine? You just like the song? You just thought it'd be a good joke? What?" Kurt was practically spitting with rage.

"I just don't like the way he's looking at you, ok? He looks as if he can't make up his mind whether to punch you or kiss you! I just wanted to tell him that he can't bully you anymore. It's not fair."

"I can look after myself." Kurt whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He turned round, and stormed off.

"Kurt, wait! KURT!"

* * *

><p>Rachel passed Kurt the half empty tub of Cookie Dough ice cream, along with a spoon the size of a ladle.<p>

"I completely agree with you, Kurt. As strong and heart breaking the lyrics are, it was completely inappropriate to sing to Karofsky. I mean, you didn't see him after you stormed out (which, by the way, was very dramatic, it made me quite proud). Sam went over to see if he was ok, and he grabbed the front of his shirt before pushing into a pile of chairs. That boy has some issues."

Kurt ate a huge mouthful of ice cream, trying to repress the urge to shove something in her mouth.

"I just want to stop feeling so crappy!" he wailed.

"Sing." Rachel stated, as if it was the most obvious solution to any problem.

"What? No, Rach, I can't, that's a stupid idea. No."

Rachel wasn't backing down that easily.

"Come on Kurt! It'll make you feel so much better! I know that if I ever broke up with the love of my life, I'd have to sing about it."

Kurt gave her the best _bitch, please _look he could conjure.

"Blaine and I aren't broken up! And what about Finn, huh? You two have broken up and gotten back together more times than Fleetwood Mac."

Rachel coughed awkwardly.

"How do you know I haven't sung about it when I'm alone? Trust me Kurt; it makes you see clearer. Go on, I know you have the perfect song, I can see it in your eyes."

Kurt sighed dramatically, before hauling himself to his feet.

"Maybe I do."

Rachel grinned, before taking Kurt's iPod and plugging it in. Music began to fill the girl's disgustingly bright bedroom.

_We have to say good bye_

_All things have to end_

_But I keep insisting_

_I go on resisting_

_Why should I pretend?_

Kurt took a deep breath, before continuing. Rachel smiled, nodding her head, whilst looking down briefly at the phone in her hand. _Texting Finn at this time? Really Rachel? _He thought irritably.

_In a perfect world_

_You'd hold me forever_

_In a perfect world, our love would stand tall_

_But I'm not perfect_

_And you're not perfect_

_Cause if you were_

_I wouldn't have loved you_

_At all_

The lyrics were so perfect for their situation. Kurt felt his eyes tearing up; all he wanted to do was hear Blaine's voice, tell him he was sorry.

_So I'm sorry for the million awful things I did and said_

_And the million other things I could have_

_Said and done instead_

_And I'm sorry you won't spend each minute_

_Growing old with me_

_I'm sorry that our life will never be_

Rachel was staring at him intently, tears forming in her own eyes. _She was so right, _he thought. _This is making me see everything so much clearer._

_In a perfect world, we'd get to raise a family_

_In a perfect house with pictures on the wall_

_But I'm not perfect, and you're not perfect_

_And nothing's perfect_

_If we were perfect_

_We'd wake up one day_

_Unable to recall_

_If we had ever truly loved_

_At all_

He crumpled, sobbing. Rachel ran towards him to rub his back soothingly.

"He was only doing what he thought was right." he choked between sobs.

"Ssshh, it's ok, it's ok."

What Kurt didn't notice was her pulling out her phone and pressing send. _People should always come to me to fix their relationships, _she thought to herself, smiling inwardly.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to his house, and leant his head on the wheel. He knew that he had to apologise to Blaine, but he couldn't bring himself to call him. Kurt had spent so many years acting proud and aloof, as if nothing could hurt him. It was his protective barrier against the bullies; they could hurt him, but not who he was. He opened the door and walked towards his house. <em>Tomorrow, I will apologise to him. I miss him so much. <em>

Opening the door, he called out to his Dad to let him know that he was home safe. Turning into the living room, he was shocked to find his boyfriend sat on the couch. _What in the name of Gaga..?_

"Kurt. I'm here to apologise. I miss you so much, and it was so wrong of me to sing that song; it was so inappropriate. I can't sleep knowing you're mad at me. I'm so so sorry."

Kurt felt tears running down his cheeks, and ran towards Blaine, hugging his boyfriend tightly. It was then he realised he was wearing a suit.

"Wh-why are you wearing a suit?"

Blaine grinned.

"I'm taking you on a date. It's been over a month since we went out on a proper date, and I think you deserve it after I was such a jerk."

Kurt giggled. Blaine was just so... dapper. He took Blaine's hand, and he lead him to his car parked on the opposite side of the road. _How did I not see that? _Kurt thought to himself. Blaine opened Kurt's door, shutting it behind him and getting in the other side.

"Where are we going?"

Blaine looked at him with a mischievous grin. He winked.

"I'm not telling you."

They drove in a comfortable silence, with Kurt's hand resting lightly on Blaine's leg. It was as if the past two days hadn't happened. Blaine pulled up outside the park. Kurt's expression was enough to make Blaine chuckle.

"Trust me on this one."

Blaine reached over onto the back seat and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. _Wow, I'm really unobservant today, aren't I? _Kurt realised.

"You ready to go?" Kurt nodded, and both boys headed into the park hand in hand. Blaine lead Kurt to a secluded area just beyond the river. Kurt was speechless. In all his time living in Lima, he had never been to this part of the park before. And it was beautiful, secluded... As if it was built for the perfect date. Blaine grinned from ear to ear, quite obviously pleased at his choice of date. He laid out the picnic blanket (Kurt rolled his eyes at the colours; navy and red. Blaine had obviously bought all the memorabilia when he joined Dalton, and had kept it since then) and brought out the food. Kurt was blown away at the array Blaine had brought. All of Kurt's favourites, from chicken caesar salad to salmon en croute. Both boys sat amongst the feast, shoulder to shoulder, hands intertwined. Blaine was the first to speak.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "I was sat at home today, wishing I could just come and apologise to you, tell you how much I love you. But I couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried. Until I checked my phone, and I had a message from Rachel. To be honest, before then I'd been regretting giving her my number because she keeps sending me weird chain mail, but I opened the message to find that she had sent me a recording. Of you."

Kurt blushed furiously. _Enjoy your last day on Earth Rachel Berry, _he thought, _because next time I __see you I'm going to suffocate you with one of your stuffed toys._

"Don't be embarrassed Kurt. It is beautiful, and so raw and emotional that I knew I needed to see you again, and let you know how sorry I was. I love you so much."

Tears were falling down his face. Kurt leant forward, gently brushing them away and placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"There's no way I could stay mad at you. We all let our emotions get the better of us. Lets just... Leave this in the past." Kurt leaned in for another kiss, which was happily reciprocated.

Blaine looked at Kurt with concerned eyes.

"Well... We haven't seen Karofsky's song yet."

Kurt looked momentarily worried, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I really don't care about him. All I care about is us."

* * *

><p>You could cut the tension in the choir room with a knife. Everyone else had performed... Except Karofsky. No one had even heard him sing before; how did they know he wasn't completely crap? Kurt and Blaine were sat on the opposite side of the room to the boy in question; Blaine hadn't ventured an apology. There was no point, Karofsky wouldn't understand. When Mr Schue entered the room, the tension increased to a boiling point. They all knew what was coming next.<p>

"So, we have one performance left. David, the floor is yours."

The burly boy lumbered to the front. Everyone squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. _This should be interesting, _Kurt thought.

Karofsky began to speak.

"I know you are all still having trouble accepting me as one of you. And I don't blame you for it; I was a douche to Kurt, and I'm trying to change. So I wanted to sing to all of you instead. I hope that's ok." He turned to Mr Schue for approval. He nodded. The music began.

_Baby, do you understand me now_

_Sometimes I feel a little mad_

_But don't you know that no one alive_

_Can always be an angel_

_When things go wrong I seem to be bad_

_But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

He had a nice voice, smooth and raw. He had potential. Kurt looked up to see Karofsky staring straight at him with the look Blaine was talking about; a mixture of anger and lust. The countertenor writhed uncomfortably, trying not to make eye contact with the burly boy. The look in his eyes... It scared him slightly. Not the same fear he got when the football players had shoved him against the lockers, or slushied him... An uneasy fear, like he had no idea what the boy would do next.

_If I seem edgy I want you to know_

_That I never mean to take it out on you_

_Life has it's problems and I get my share_

_And that's one thing I never meant to do_

_Because I love you_

_I love you. It sounded so wrong when Karofsky said it, _thought Kurt. However, the bully's eye contact hadn't moved; he was staring at Kurt so intently, like he was examining his every feature.

_Oh, Oh baby don't you know I'm human_

_Have thoughts like any other one_

_Sometimes I find myself long regretting _

_Some foolish thing some little simple thing I've done_

_But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

_Yes, I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

The music stopped and silence ensued. Mr Schue began to applaud, and the others slowly joined in. It was a gradual, gentle applause, as if the Glee clubbers were finally willing to start journeying down the long road to accepting the boy stood in front of them. Only Kurt and Blaine knew about _the kiss._ So they didn't recognise the look in his eyes. Quinn was the first to talk.

"David... We were planning on going to Breadstix tonight. D-do you want to come?"

The boy smiled gingerly.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere around the table was lively and exciting, just like every other New Directions get together. The former cheerleaders were passionately discussing the song they were planning on performing later that week, Mercedes and Tina were sharing the latest gossip with Finn and Rachel, who seemed rather uninterested in what they had to say. Puck and Lauren were arm wrestling, with both Mike and Artie betting on who would win. Kurt and Blaine were talking about the upcoming meeting of their parents. Karofsky was sat in silence. He had attempted to join in with the conversations going on around the table, but couldn't find his place in the already formed family. He settled watching Kurt. The way he flushed excitedly when Blaine complimented him, the way he gesticulated when he talked about his passions. <em>I want him so much, I need him. <em>Kurt looked up and saw him staring at him. He'd been caught out a lot recently; he needed to be more subtle, but he found it hard to tear his eyes away from the angelic boy. Kurt instinctively nuzzled closer to Blaine, looking at Karofsky as if he was challenging him.

A bubble of anger formed in the pit of Karofsky's stomach. He clenched his fists. _Now is not the time, _he thought. _Soon. You can tell him soon and it'll all be over. _Sensing his boyfriend's unease, Blaine pulled him into a chaste kiss. Karofsky jumped up abruptly, seething with anger. Everyone whipped round to look at him, expressions ranging from concerned to bewildered. He kicked the chair behind him, and stormed out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind him. The people left at the table exchanged a baffled look.

"Anyone know what the hell that was about?"

Kurt had a feeling he knew exactly what.

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't entirely sure about the Klaine argument but I think it worked in this chapter... I wanted to make their date longer but this chapter is already the longest one so far. I don't think I'll be updating for 3 days... I have a seriously important exam on Wednesday, but I will be updating on Wednesday evening, otherwise I will be having massive Fan Fiction withdrawal symptoms. I'm watching Glee as I write this... Special mention at the start of the next chapter for those who can guess which episode! :)<em>

_Songs:_

_Janie's Got A Gun- Aerosmith_

_Perfect- Julia Murney_

_Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood- The Animals_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_

_**P.S.- Reviews make me write faster... And I'll send you an invisible cookie. Tempting, no?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay (well it's only been 3 days, but whatever), so here is a brand spanking new chapter for you all. My exam went quite well, and Fan Fiction now has my undivided attention. So after an evening of writing (and the threat of spam), here it is._

_Disclaimer: Someone want to buy me Glee for a 'congratulations on finishing your GCSEs' present? I'd be eternally grateful... So until someone does buy me it, I don't have it. Which sucks._

* * *

><p>Valentines Day. In McKinley High, heck, in the whole world, you find two kinds of people on this day. There's the loved up ones; the ones who spend all day snuggled together, feeding each other strawberries dipped in chocolate whilst staring lovingly into their beloved's eyes. Kurt and Blaine were this type; they were soul mates. And then there's those who sneer at the lovers, who pretend that they think Valentines Day is a farce, a commercial holiday designed by card companies purely to make money. These are the people you find in their bedrooms later that night, watching Disney movies whilst clutching a giant pot of mint choc chip ice cream like their lives depended on it. David Karofsky was this type, although he was too manly to admit to it. <em>Valentines is supposed to be mine and Kurt's day, <em>he thought.

Valentines Day came quicker than anyone thought possible. Soon, heart shaped decorations were being hung on every wall of the school, and roses were being sold on every corridor. People began to organise dates left, right and centre; even those not in a relationship were determined not to be alone on the dreaded night. Kurt and Blaine, however, weren't planning anything too special. They had been together for around 4 months now, and had plenty of romantic dates. To them, their actions on Valentines Day were just the same as every other; using as many moments of quiet for unsubtle kisses. In fact, they had some interesting plans for this Valentines Day.

"Ok, so what did she tell you?"

"8pm, Breadstix... I made sure I got the right time so we wouldn't be caught."

"Wow, what a life we have, following our best friends' date on Valentines Day."

"Yes, but we'll be together. That's what counts, right?"

Blaine chuckled, and pulled his boyfriend into the Glee room. Seeing that it was deserted, he lured his boyfriend into a passionate kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all day."

Kurt giggled innocently, as his boyfriend kissed him with longing. A few moments later, they heard a snicker from the open door. Whipping round with surprise, they saw Brittany and Mike watching them intently. Brittany's face dropped.

"Why'd they stop? I only stop if my mom comes in... And that's because she gives me chocolate biscuits if I don't have a baby before I leave high school."

_That girl will never leave high school, _Kurt thought.

Ignoring the blonde girl, the boys blushed and took their seats as the other members began to file in. Kurt turned to Blaine and began to whisper in his ear, unknowingly sending shivers down the tenor's spine.

"What do you think our assignment will be this week?"

Rendered speechless at the warm breath on his neck, Blaine could only shake his head. Kurt looked amused at his reaction, but his attention was soon focused on Mr Schue entering the room, holding hands with Miss Pillsbury. The singers waited for an explanation from their teacher.

Removing his hand from his girlfriend, Mr Schue pulled out a pen from his vest pocket and wrote 'Duets' on the board. The club rolled their eyes. _Been there, done that. _Kurt thought. It was as if Mr Schue read his mind.

"Don't pull those faces guys. Last time we did this, it worked so well, and we ended up having a spectacular couple for Sectionals."

Sam and Quinn blushed at the compliment.

"And in the spirit of Valentines Day, you have to sing it with the one you love. You'll be performing them in our lesson on Valentines Day, so choose wisely!"

He turned to Miss Pillsbury, who blushed to the colour of her hair.

"Miss Pillsbury and I will show you just how it should be done." He winked, before signalling to Brad to begin the music.

_Well, I'll bet you any amount of money_

_He'll be coming back to you_

_I know there ain't no doubt about it_

_Sometimes life is funny_

_You think you're in your darkest hour_

_When the lights are coming on in the house of love_

_House of love_

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was such a typical love song. He and Blaine were going to pick a _much_ better one.

_Now when the house is dark_

_And you're all alone inside_

_You've gotta listen to your heart_

_And put away your foolish pride_

_Though the storm is breaking_

_And thunder shakes the walls_

_Love with a firm foundation_

_Ain't never, never, never gonna fall_

_Well, I'll bet you any amount of money_

_He'll be coming back to you_

_I know there ain't no doubt about it_

_Sometimes life is funny_

_You think you're in your darkest hour_

_When the lights are coming on in the house of love_

_When the lights are coming on in the house of love_

The song ended, and the club clapped politely. It was sweet, just like their relationship. Blaine and Kurt turned to each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"Together?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine returned home that day to find Finn sat on the sofa in a pair of sweats, holding a tub of cookie dough. Kurt sighed, knowing that the inevitable had happened.<p>

"Rachel dumped you?"

Finn glared at him with all the anger he could conjure through tear filled eyes. Fortunately for Kurt and Blaine, he swallowed before answering.

"NO! I dumped her because she met up with Jesse for coffee! She _says _nothing happened, she just wanted to talk about her mom, but I don't believe a fucking word that comes out her mouth anymore!" He spat angrily, before shovelling another spoonful of cookie dough into his mouth. Kurt and Blaine shared concerned glances. They both sat down on each side of Finn.

Kurt attempted to begin.

"Finn, you need to learn to trust her. Just because Quinn cheated on you doesn't mean every girl you are going to date will. Rachel loves you, and would never go back to Jesse, you know that deep down."

He looked up at Blaine, clearly out of things to say. Blaine coughed awkwardly, before laying a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Finn, I haven't known all of you for very long, but I see the way Rachel looks at you. She only has love in her eyes, as if she can't think of anyone else she'd rather be with. Come on Finn, are you really going to let a stupid ex boyfriend break up the best relationship of your life?"

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head softly.

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

Kurt looked shocked at the sentiment; partially because he didn't think it would work that easily, and partially because tomorrow would be too late.

"But tomorrow is Valentines Day! It'll be too late by then! And anyway, who are you going to sing the duet with?"

Finn considered it for a moment.

"I think Brittany said something about singing with me... I guess she's the only one left over, after Santana pulled the short straw of singing with Karofsky."

Kurt shared a confused glance with Blaine, before venturing a question to the tall boy.

"She did _what_?"

Finn looked immediately guilty. He hadn't meant to tell either boys about the club's agreement when it came to who would sing with Karofsky.

"Well... no one really wanted to sing with Karofsky, so we agreed to draw straws to see who would have to sing with him. We didn't tell either of you because we didn't want you to have to do it, and we knew that if we told you... well, you'd look like you do now." Realising he was rambling, Finn clamped his mouth shut and turned back to the TV. He was feeling slightly better knowing that his relationship would be fixed tomorrow.

Kurt looked positively thunderous. Blaine took one look at his boyfriend's face and attempted to calm him down.

"You wouldn't want to sing with Karofsky, would you Kurt? They were just looking out for you."

Finn nodded vigourously, obviously trying to get back into his brother's good books.

"I guess..." Kurt still looked angry at not being informed of the club's actions, but was relieved that they had saved him from an exceedingly awkward situation. Blaine pulled his boyfriend to his feet.

"Now, we need to practise. People should come to us to save all relationships..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like Rachel... She still won't shut up about sending you that clip of me singing, claiming she 'fixed us'."

Blaine chuckled, and the two boys walked off, hand in hand, to practise their duet for the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone sat in anticipation of watching the duets. It would be interesting to see who went with who. Mr Schue walked in with a dopey grin on his face, having spent all of lunch having a romantic meal with Emma. Well, as romantic as two people could have in the staff room at a high school.<p>

"Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope you've all had fun with your loved one."

All the couples in the room grinned at each other, before snuggling in their sweetheart's arms.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you... The winning pair will get to sing a duet at Nationals!"

Everyone gasped with excitement, whispering ferociously with their duet partner to make sure they had their harmonies down.

The festivities began with Mike and Tina, singing 'I've Never Been In Love Before' from Guys and Dolls. Sam and Quinn followed suite, singing "I Just Can't Stop Loving You'. It was odd to hear Sam singing so high pitched, but he managed successfully. Puck and Lauren were next, oddly singing 'My Boo'. It was strange to hear Lauren singing; she didn't have the nicest voice, but it was powerful. Artie and Mercedes sang 'Love the Way You Lie', which was an interesting choice. Mercedes could pull off any song she sang. Oddly enough, Brittany and Finn's voices mixed well together on 'One Hand, One Heart'. Rachel looked heartbroken as they sang; Finn obviously hadn't had the chance to apologise yet. Finally, Santana and Karofsky got up to sing. Santana looked unwilling, and was obviously unhappy about having to sing with the bully. Their voices didn't mix that well on 'I'll Know When My Love Comes Along'. Broadway was proving to be quite popular today. At last, it was Kurt and Blaine's turn to sing. Both boys stood up, walking hand in hand to the centre of the room. The music began to play, and they looked into each others eyes lovingly.

_Live in my house,_

_I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_and I'll cover you_

_Open your door,_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

Both boys loved the musical Rent. And seeing who the song was sung by, it was kind of perfect for the young lovers.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it _

_A new lease you are my love, on life_

_Be my life_

_Just slip me on,_

_I'll be your blanket_

_Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat_

Kurt tore his eyes away from his boyfriend, turning to look at the rest of the club. They could all see how much the two loved each other. Focusing his eyes on Karofsky, he saw that the burly boy was looking at the floor uncomfortably, seemingly unable to watch the boys display of affection. Kurt looked back to Blaine, trying to calm the anger running through his veins at the boy's obvious homophobia.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you_

_, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,_

_When you're worn out and_

_tired,When your heart has expired_

_If you're cold and you're lonely_

_You've got one nickel only_

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,_

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

_Oh, lover,_

_I'll cover you,_

_Yeah,_

_Oh, lover,_

_I'll cover you..._

As the music faded out, the room erupted in rapturous applause. The boys' voices blended together perfectly; every part of them was meant for the other. Mr Schue stood up.

"So it appears everyone has sang now!" His eyes focused on Rachel sat in the corner, shoulders slumped as she attempted not to cry. "Rachel?"

The girl in question looked up at the sound of her name, trying not to make eye contact with the rest of the group.

"Are you going to sing?"

She shook her head mournfully. "I don't have a partner."

Kurt softened at the sadness in her voice. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Rachel, the last time we did a duets competition, I didn't have a partner either. Then you offered to sing with me, and made me feel like I did have someone to lean on. I'm going to do the same with you. After all, you 'saved my relationship'."

He whispered a song in her ear, and she perked up immediately.

"Let's do this." She said determinedly, walking to the centre of the room with Kurt. She whispered to Brad, and the music began to play.

_Baby, _

_Dream Your Dream._

_Close your eyes and try it._

_Dream of furniture;_

_Dream that I can buy it._

_That fancy bed you prayed for, _

_Not only bought but paid for._

The two danced around the room, circling the other club members before returning to the centre of the room.

_Dream we sign the lease,_

_Leave a small deposit;_

_Three and one-half rooms _

_With a walking closet._

_We'll ask the local Jet-set_

_To dine on our dinette-set_

Kurt twirled Rachel round as they danced, with the small girl giggling happily.

_Right across the street, _

_There's a friendly bank._

_You make a friendly loan,_

_And the bank says: "Thank you."_

_Ev'ry Saturday, _

_We'll spend all our money._

_Join the P.T.A.;_

_They will love you, honey._

_Life will be frozen peaches and cream._

_Baby, dream Your Dream._

The song ended, and the two bowed dramatically before hugging each other.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered into Kurt's ear, before he kissed her on the cheek, winking theatrically. Finn walked towards the pair.

"Rach, can I talk to you?"

She nodded, and the two walked towards the door. Blaine tickled his boyfriend from behind, leaning his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"That was a really nice of you. It meant a lot to her, I could tell."

Kurt shrugged, before turning to his boyfriend.

"Come on, we need to go and get ready for tonight. We have some serious spying to do!"

Blaine chuckled. "Did you buy some black rubber gloves and black leggings?"

Kurt looked horrified. "Do you realise how disgustingly unfashionable that outfit would be?"

* * *

><p>Breadstix had been dressed up to the nines. Plastic pink hearts hung from every possible surface, and to the cynical, the entire restaurant looked like it had been vomited on by the sugar plum fairy. Couples were tucked away in the corners, feeding each other breadsticks and having their own Lady and the Tramp moments. That is, with the exception of the two boys sat in the far corner on the restaurant, unsubtly shielding their faces with menus. The paler boy looked up over his menu, and squealed.<p>

"Blaine! They're here! Ohh my Gaga, she looks so beautiful, and he's in a suit, oh they are the most perfect couple _ever_!"

His squeaks attracted the attention of most of the restaurant, and he quickly covered his face with the menu before his friend saw them spying.

Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "What about us?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Apart from us, of course."

David and Mercedes were seated at a table on the opposite side of the restaurant to their spies. It was perfect for the two boys; they could easily see the couple without being heard. Blaine lifted down his menu to get a good look at the couple. They were holding hands, and staring intently into each other's eyes. Blaine awed at the sight.

"They're so sweet together."

The two boys ordered, enjoying their Valentines Day meal together whilst keeping an eye on their friends. They weren't worried about being caught... The two in question never took their eyes off each other. Due to the fact they were in public in Ohio, the boys couldn't kiss each other like the other couples, so they had to settle with holding hands under the table. Once they had finished their meal, they instantly paid and stood up to leave; they couldn't go for much longer without kissing passionately. David and Mercedes were still sat, holding hands and occasionally sneaking an unsubtle kiss. Managing to reach the door without being spotted, Kurt and Blaine attempted to sneak out.

"_Kurt_?"

"Blaine?"

_Spoke too soon, _Kurt thought. He turned around to see David and Mercedes approaching, having just finished their meal too. _I have always had awful timing. _Blaine was obviously thinking the same. He attempted to act surprised, with little success.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Blaine, you always were a crappy liar."

Blaine gulped. Kurt looked guilty, before admitting the truth.

"Ok, we were spying on you two. And it seems you have hit it off!" He winked at Mercedes, who blushed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him out of the restaurant as Kurt mouthed _ring me later _to Mercedes.

Once out of the restaurant, Blaine kissed Kurt intensely.

"Mine or yours?"

* * *

><p>Karofsky was alone. His parents were out at dinner, having a perfect, romantic evening together. It had been over an hour since he'd broken into his dad's liquor cabinet. How he had done it, he couldn't remember, nor did he care that he would have to explain to his father where 2 bottles of his favourite wine had gone. Fumbling for the remote, he turned on the TV. Romantic movie after romantic movie found their way onto his screen; he was unable to find a channel without one. Throwing the remote on the floor, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts, trying to find the one he needed to call. <em>Kurt. <em>He was suddenly very grateful that he had stolen it off of Finn's phone... No way Kurt would ever give it to him. He just needed to hear Kurt's voice, to tell him how much he loved him, and hear him say it back. He clicked call, and waited for the beautiful voice to answer.

* * *

><p>They chose Blaine's. His family were away for the weekend; something to do with a Valentines Day concert at his sister's boarding school. And anyway, Finn and Rachel had made up. This would mean they would be making out on the couch at Kurt's house, and that is a sight he didn't wish to see again. They reached Blaine's bedroom, taking a breath from the heated kisses. Laying his Alexander McQueen jacket down on the bed, Kurt headed towards the bathroom. Blaine watched with disappointment as his boyfriend walked away.<p>

"Where are you going?"

Kurt grinned cheekily.

"I'm just going to wash my face. There was a considerably large amount of grease in that pasta... And I left some of my facial creams here last time, what's the point in not using them?"

He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, before walking into Blaine's en suite. As he did, his phone began to ring from his jacket pocket.

"Blaine, can you get that? It's probably Mercedes."

Blaine obliged. It was an unknown number, so without a thought, Blaine answered. Before he even had the chance to say hello, Karofsky's slurring voice filled his ears.

"H-hey Kurt, b-baby it's me. I j-just wanted to say, happy Valentines Day beautiful. I kno-ow you still hate me for being a douche, and I don't care, b-because soon you'll love me as much as I love you." He burped, and continued. "Yeah, I said it. I love you. And I'll make sure Blaine doesn't bother y-you anymore, so we can move into a little cottage and I can fuck you senseless every day. Oh, and your face is awesome and you-u taste delicious. B-but don't tell anyone, it'll be our little secret, ok? B-because I don't want to hurt you, baby, but sometimes you don't leave me any choice, ok? I love you."

Blaine's stomach churned as he heard those last words. _I love you. _The dial tone rang in his ear, and he tried to digest everything he had just heard. _Soon you'll love me as much as I love you... I'll make sure Blaine doesn't bother you anymore... I don't want to hurt you, baby, but sometimes you don't leave me any choice. _The last one bothered Blaine the most. Karofsky wouldn't hurt Kurt again, Blaine would make sure of it. He made up his mind what to do.

"Who was it?"

"Just someone trying to sell me toner."

Kurt laughed. "I hope you gave them a piece of your mind for calling me this late."

"Don't worry, if they call again, I most certainly will."

* * *

><p><em>What's Blaine going to do? You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out... That's right, I'm promising an update tomorrow. My computer doesn't like the word Karofsky... See, no one likes him! <em>

_Songs:_

_House of Love- Amy Grant and Vince Gill_

_I'll Cover You- Rent_

_Baby, Dream Your Dream- Sweet Charity_

_**Remember to review! Thank you to those who already have!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers! Now, I've been thinking about this fic, and I think it may be about 11 or 12 chapters long... I've been pretty organised with what I'm doing up to the end of this chapter, then I'm going to let my writer's instinct flow... Also, I hinted in Chapter 6 at a meeting of Klaine's parents... It's finally happening! :D_

_**I'M GOING TO GLEE LIVE TOMORROW! AHHHH! Which means I may not update... Although, I may be in a Klaine bubble after their awesome skit, so we will have to see. If not tomorrow, definitely Sunday, don't you worry :)**_

_**All of your reviews warm my heart, and make me want to write even more. Thank you so much for taking the time to write one, and if you haven't already, you know where to go to send one! I appreciate all your ideas; I like seeing how you think it should end. Much love to you all!**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would have all the cast come and perform their concert in my living room. But, due to the fact that is yet to happen, I'm guessing I don't own it._

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 8<span>

Karofsky awoke with the worst hangover of his life, and no recollection of the night before. He had an unsettling feeling that he had done something he would regret, and this feeling wouldn't go away, despite his attempts at reassurance. He recalled his father returning around 1 in the morning to discover his son draining the dregs of his second wine bottle, although he wasn't entirely sure of how that encounter had gone down. Knowing his father, probably not well. He lifted his throbbing head to look at his phone, blinking away on the beside table. Intrigued, he picked it up, opening the message. It was from a blocked number.

_Meet me at the Lima Bean, 10am. We need to talk._

Just that. No name, no method of contacting the person back. He groaned, wincing as the sound made his head ache more. _I knew I did something stupid last night, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the furthest corner of Lima Bean, sipping nervously at his lukewarm coffee. Glancing down at his watch, he saw it was 10:20, and there was no sign of Karofsky. <em>This is so not how I want to spend my Saturday, <em>he groaned inwardly. Just as he was getting up to leave, the boy in question walked through the door, looking around apprehensively, as if he expected something to jump out at him. Blaine grabbed his arm, taking the bully by surprise, and pulled him towards an empty table. Karofsky's face twisted into a malicious sneer.

"What the hell do you want, hobbit? In case you didn't know, I don't like having to spend my free time with fags."

"Really? Because it seems you want to spend a lot more time with Kurt than you let on." Blaine bit back. Karofsky blanched, and looked at the table. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, and continued.

"I got your call last night."

Karofsky looked up, shocked, as the memory of the call hit him. _Holy fuck, I'm so screwed. _Blaine carried on, ignoring the fact that the bigger boy was clenching his fists.

"Listen to me, Karofsky. It's my duty to keep Kurt safe. I made a promise to his dad, to him and to myself that I would never let him get in harm's way. Whatever you feel about Kurt, he doesn't feel the same. Why would he? He's terrified of you, even now." Blaine could feel Karofsky's glare radiating off of him, but continued anyway.

"I will _never _let you hurt him. And, no matter how hard you try, there will never be anything between you two. Understand?"

He looked up to see Karofsky's face turning red, his eyes bulging in anger. Blaine stood up and walked out, not looking back once to see his effect on the burly boy.

Karofsky leant his head on the table top. _That stupid hobbit has no idea what he's talking about. _Karofsky thought. _Kurt is mine. He loves me, not him. Me. _

* * *

><p>Nationals was approaching faster than any of the Glee club knew was possible. Somehow, and none of the Glee club had any idea how he'd done it, Mr Schue had managed to get them 5 days in New York rather than 2, in order to be "inspired by the Big Apple." None of the Glee club were complaining.<p>

Song selections were being thrown around left, right and centre, everyone was getting angry at Rachel's sudden selfish outbursts (so much that the club decided she should wear a gag during lessons, and only take it off when she was told she could, otherwise Puck would burn all her stuffed animals), and even Mr Schue was getting stressed by the club's lack of preparation. This was partly his fault, due to the fact he was yet to pick a winner of the duet competition. Everyone had been so good, and tried so hard... It was a tough choice. Rachel had been baking him _You're the best teacher in the world _cookies every day for a week now to bribe him, but he couldn't ever see that working. Rachel and Kurt, as lovely as they sounded together, were two divas, and divas couldn't duet together. There was too much rivalry in the way they sang, as if one was always trying to prove they were better than the other.

With much consideration, he had managed to narrow it down. There was only one thing to do to make up his mind.

The next day, he strode purposefully into the Glee club rehearsal, and positioned himself in front of the members. He cleared his throat to attract the club's attention.

"Guys. Now I know you are all still waiting with baited breath for me to pick the winners of the duets competition and our soloists for Nationals, and I've narrowed it down to... Drum roll please! Kurt and Blaine, and Artie and Mercedes!"

The club erupted in cheers, and Kurt felt his face go red. Blaine was grinning next to him. He felt the grip on his hand tighten in excitement. Rachel moaned from the corner, unable to voice her complaint through her gag.

Mr Schue attempted to calm down the club, before continuing.

"Now, I'm having serious trouble picking between you two, so you're going to have to perform again. You have until the end of the day to decide on something good, and you will perform them in the rehearsal after school... Pressure is building guys! Good luck!"

Blaine leant into Kurt, causing the countertenor to blush even more than he thought possible.

"Don't worry... I know just the song."

* * *

><p>Blaine was right; the song he had in mind was perfect for the two boys. Kurt jiggled his legs nervously as they waited for Mr Schue to walk into the auditorium, although his mind was more focused on the activities for that evening. Blaine turned to his boyfriend, a small smile on his face.<p>

"Nervous?"

"Yes, but not about this. I know we'll get this... You picked an amazing song."

Blaine looked confused.

"So what are you nervous about then?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"Have you forgotten what's happening at your house tonight? The dreaded meeting of the Andersons and the Hummels?"

Blaine quickly paled, and shifted his eyes away from his boyfriend. Kurt immediately looked suspicious.

"What are you not telling me?"

It was at this moment Mr Schue chose to walk in, and begin to talk to the club. Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

"Well...umm... My dad... well... he may... umm... not be coming."

"WHAT?"

The whole club looked up in surprise at Kurt's outburst. Blaine shrank slightly into his seat.

"What do you mean he's not coming?"

"Well, he has to catch a plane to New York for a meeting, and anyway, he's not so great with the whole _my-son-is-gay _thing, so it's just going to be my mum and my sister. We aren't expecting him back until tomorrow evening."

He looked at his boyfriend apologetically, who had resorted to pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I guess... It's probably better this way. I can meet him another time."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, and squeezed his boyfriend's hand gratefully. Mr Schue looked warily at the two boys, before asking hesitantly if they were ready to perform. They stood up and headed towards the stage, grabbing two stools from the wings. The music began to play, softly.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

Blaine looked out into the audience, and could see Karofsky staring at him. _I'll keep him safe, _he promised himself.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

Both boys looked at each other. Kurt could feel tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't care; Blaine would be there for him, forever, and he knew it.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always _

Both boys were crying now, but they weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of relief, of joy, of love. They couldn't even hear the applause filling the room; all they could see was each other as they wrapped their arms around the other's frame. Finally letting go, they walked off the stage and took their seats as Artie and Mercedes headed to the stage. Kurt barely listened to their rendition of 'You Got the Dirtee Love'. Both of the singers on stage knew they couldn't follow the pure passion and truthfulness of the boys' duet. Soon, they had returned to their seats, and Mr Schue was deciding on a winner. Kurt tried to read his lips, for his ears were blocking out any sound except for Blaine's breathing beside him.

"... KURT AND BLAINE!"

Kurt was jolted out of his bubble at the sound of his name, followed by cheers and hugs from all his friends. Blaine looked overjoyed at being given a solo for Nationals, and, even better, a solo with his boyfriend. Kurt leant over to him, whispering softly.

"Let's go get ready for tonight."

* * *

><p>The boys had decided to go their separate ways so Kurt could arrive with his family. Having only met Blaine's mom once, and having never met his older sister, Kurt was suitably nervous. He kept tugging on his red bow tie, until his dad felt he had to intervene.<p>

"You look fine, kiddo. If they don't love you, they're clearly insane."

Kurt turned and rang the doorbell. It was almost instantly pulled open by Blaine, who grinned like the Cheshire cat as soon as he saw his boyfriend.

"You look incredible."

Burt coughed awkwardly, startling Blaine.

"Oh, hello sir! Come in, come in."

Blaine's house was incredible. The hallway was furnished with polished wood and soft red furnishings, oddly similar to the way that Dalton was. Blaine's mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth. She was of similar height to Blaine, slim and elegantly dressed, with long curling black hair, reaching half way down her back. Unlike Blaine, she had striking blue eyes that softened when she saw Kurt.

"Hello, darling! It's been such a long time. How are you?"

Kurt smiled at the friendly woman.

"I'm fine thank you ma'am. It is so nice of you to invite us."

"Please, call me Amelie. And it's my pleasure, I was looking forward to meeting your parents!" She moved past Kurt towards Burt and Carole. "It's so nice to meet you both! I understand you brought your son, Carole?"

Carole nodded, and turned towards Finn, who was lurking awkwardly in the doorway. She pulled him forward to meet Amelie. Finn extended his hand to Amelie, who shook it pleasantly.

"Blaine, go and get your sister. I'm sure she'd love to meet Finn."

Blaine threw his mother a look, before mouthing _I'm sorry_ to Finn. He looked exceedingly confused and worried. Blaine's mother ushered the Hummels into the dining room, before going to get the food. Blaine entered moments later with an attractive girl. She looked about 18, and had similar hair to her mother, only it fell to her shoulders. She had the same eyes as Blaine; soft hazel, which made her immediately look friendly. She smiled at Kurt and Finn, before nudging her brother to introduce her. Blaine gave her a look which could only be described as _don't embarrass me, _before turning to the Hummels.

"This is my sister, Louise."

Louise grinned at the family, before sliding into the seat beside Finn.

"So... I've heard you like video games? I bet I could kick your ass at COD."

_Oh Finn will like her, _Kurt chuckled to himself. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, resting his hand on his knee. Blaine's mother entered, carrying plates piled high with steaming casserole. Kurt stood up to help, and she thanked him, passing one to everyone at the table. Conversation flowed easily, with Louise cracking jokes about Finn's height every couple of minutes. Kurt decided they would get along very well indeed. Conversation soon turned to younger Blaine. Kurt nearly choked on a carrot as Louise vividly described Blaine's first trip to the zoo... In other words, the time he decided to go swimming with the penguins, and subsequently got bitten. Blaine looked embarrassed; Louise had succeeded. When Blaine's mother began to pass out large bowls of apple crumble, Kurt wondered why he had been worried. Their parents got on like a house on fire, Louise was hilarious and Finn seemed to enjoy her company. It was perfect. That is, until they heard the door slam. Amelie and Louise tensed suddenly in their seats. Finn looked around confused; _what was the matter?_ A deep voice filled the air.

"It's just me, Amelie. The meeting in New York got cancelled, the guy was sick, so I went out for a drink with Alex and..." Blaine stiffened as he said the word 'drink'. His voice trailed off as he walked into the dining room to find them all.

"What's going on here?"

Amelie stood up and rushed over to her husband.

"This is Kurt's family, Andrew, remember? I told you they were coming over?"

Blaine's father tensed, and nodded curtly at the others in the room.

"How could I forget." Kurt could hear the ice in his voice. Burt scraped back his chair, looking meaningfully at Carole and Finn.

"Thank you so much for having us, Amelie, and it's lovely to meet you Andrew. We must be leaving now. Kurt?" He hinted at his son to leave too. Kurt stayed put.

"Dad, I told you, I'm staying here tonight." He gave his dad an _I'll be fine _look.

His dad sighed, obviously not in the mood to argue. He repeated his thanks, and the people left in the dining room heard the door slam. Andrew headed towards the bar in the corner, pouring himself a scotch and downing it in one. Kurt winced, knowing that wasn't a good sign. Blaine looked positively furious.

"How could you Dad? They were just here for dinner! Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

Andrew turned to look at Blaine, his face twisted maliciously.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your fag party."

Kurt gasped. He had never heard an adult say that to a child, let alone their own son. Blaine breathed deeply, obviously used to that kind of treatment from his father.

"Kurt is my boyfriend, Dad. How many times do I have to tell you to get over that fact?"

Andrew took a step closer to his son. Amelie tried to pull him back, but he pushed her away. Louise pulled Kurt into a hug, whispering to him that it would all be ok. Kurt found that very hard to believe.

"You want me to just accept that you're a homo? That tonight, you will go up to your bedroom and have your faggy boyfriend suck your cock?"

Anger bubbled in Kurt's stomach. He pushed himself away from Louise, attempting to shout back at Blaine's father. Nothing came out but a whimper. Andrew heard the sound, and turned his attention towards the countertenor.

"What was that, fag? You want to tell me something? Go on, tell me." He leant towards Kurt menacingly. "Tell me."

Blaine tried to pull his father back, but he stayed glued to the spot he was in, inches away from Kurt's face. Kurt took a deep breath.

"You are just like every other homophobe on this planet. You taunt us, you make us feel shitty about ourselves... But we don't care. Because nothing you do, nothing any homophobe does, is going to change us. I love Blaine, and I don't care if you don't approve. I'm going to love him anyway. All you are is a bully."

Blaine's dad looked momentarily shocked. Kurt looked towards Blaine, who was attempting to conceal a grin from behind his father. His attention was no longer on Andrew; that must have been why he didn't see the fist coming until it collided with his face. The force of the punch knocked him to the floor, winding him. He clutched his face as blood began to pour from his lower lip. Louise pulled him up from the floor into the kitchen, where Blaine's mother was sat with her head in her hands. She looked up and gasped when she saw Kurt's face.

"H-he did that to you?"

Kurt nodded. He felt slightly weak, as if he might pass out at any moment. He prayed to Gaga that he wouldn't; there was already enough drama in the house. He could hear yelling emanating from the dining room, followed by a large slam. Blaine appeared in the kitchen doorway, shaking slightly, hands clenched. He burst into tears when he saw the state of Kurt's face, large sobs shaking his small frame. Kurt took one step towards him, and felt his legs give way underneath him, sinking to the floor. All 3 members of the Anderson family rushed towards him, just as he felt himself pass out.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Oh god, he's dead isn't he, oh my god, my dad killed my brother's boyfriend, holy shit.."<p>

Kurt opened his eyes. One felt considerably more swollen than the other. He turned to look at Louise, fixing her with his best _bitch, please _stare.

"I'm not dead, Miss Drama Queen."

Louise grinned at him, standing up to get some ice for his eye. He suddenly felt someone grab him, and turned to see Blaine enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Kurt, I'm so so sorry, I love you, I hate him so much, look what he's done to you! Oh baby it's ok, I'm so sorry..."

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. Guaranteed, it hurt him due to the large slit in his lip, but it certainly calmed Blaine down. Amelie came and sat beside the two boys, passing Kurt a bag of frozen peas, which he took gratefully.

"I'm leaving him." She said in a whisper. Blaine nodded in understanding, whilst Louise comforted her.

_My whole life is like a bloody soap opera, _Kurt thought. Blaine helped lift Kurt to his feet, and they all headed upstairs. Once in Blaine's room, Kurt turned to the shorter boy.

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

Blaine looked shocked, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Mom had already told us that she was on the verge of leaving him, he's beaten her before. I'm just so sorry you had to be on the receiving end of his anger."

The two boys kissed, and got into bed, trying to forget about the disastrous end to the evening.

* * *

><p>No one in Glee club knew what had happened to Kurt and Blaine that evening, with the exception of Finn. Burt had been furious when he had found out about the punch, but no one, not even Blaine's mom, knew where Andrew was. By the time he had returned later that week, his bags were packed, waiting for him on the porch, and the locks had been changed. There was no going back for him; he had ruined his relationship with both his children and his wife.<p>

Both the boys spent even more time together after the incident, if that were possible. They walked to every class together, sat side by side during lunch and Glee club. Everyone was happy to see the two boys so close; everyone apart from Karofsky. It angered him to see Blaine spending so much time with _his _Kurt. Karofsky could see the outline of the bruise on Kurt's face, everyone could. _Blaine must have done it, _he thought. _Why is he still with him? He deserves me, I'm the only one that could truly love him. _

The club were heading off to Nationals in a week, he remembered. It was perfect. _New York. I'll tell him in New York._

* * *

><p><em>GLEE LIVE TOMORROW! I think I may actually be hyperventilating whilst I'm there. I mean, come on, I'm in the same room as the Glee cast! <em>

_Hope you all liked this chapter, remember to **review **and leave your opinion! _

_Songs:_

_You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins (Taken from the movie, Tarzan)_

_LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey readers! Glee Live was... indescribable. But I'll give it a go: AWESOME, AMAZING, INCREDIBLE. The Klaine skit was hilarious, all the songs were performed so well... Have to say, it was one of the best concerts I've ever been to. I was really lucky to go and see it._

_But, despite that, I got back at like 10pm that night, exhausted, so couldn't write today's chapter. So here it is now instead. MWAH. _

_**Also, does anyone know where I can get some Starkid glasses? If you do, could you PM me? Cheers!**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it'd be the Kurt and Blaine show instead. Because, who doesn't love Kurt and Blaine? But it isn't, therefore I don't. _

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 9<span>

Tensions in New Directions were running high. With Nationals just over a week away, and no final set list, it looked like Sue was finally going to get what she wanted due to Will practically pulling out all his hair from stress. He wasn't the only one that was stressing out. Rachel had burnt her gag in protest, and was screaming instructions at people that weren't ever going to listen to her. Finn had taken to stress eating, cracking out packets of Oreos whenever he was panicking about choreography that he couldn't do. Quinn had dumped Sam in a moment of anger, and now spent the rehearsals sat at the back of the room, watching him attempt to flirt with Santana by using his Avatar impression. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones who were relatively calm, and only because they had been taught to do so at Dalton.

The Thursday before they were to head off to Nationals, Rachel was arguing with Quinn over whether it was better to do Kelly Clarkson or Lady Gaga for their closer when Blaine got an idea. _Why didn't I think of this before? It's the perfect way to get everyone to relax a bit, maybe then we can make some decisions!_

Taking the opportunity of Mr Schue's copy machine related absence, he stood up and headed to the front of the choir room, whistling shrilly to get everyone's attention. He was successful in doing so, as everyone's head swivelled round to stare at him, including his clueless boyfriend. He grinned, before pitching his idea to the group.

"Now, no one can deny that we've all been a bit stressed recently. In my opinion, if we keep this up, we are _never_ going to get a set list picked out before we head off on Monday."

Everyone looked quite concerned; they all trusted the ex Warbler's opinion.

"So, I propose that, in true Warbler style, we have a party tomorrow night. The Warblers do it before every competition, Kurt can back me up on this one."

Blaine looked at the countertenor, who nodded at the rest of the group. Blaine continued.

"It's a chance to relax, de stress and have fun before we go. That way, we can choose the songs with a clear head. Who's with me?"

New Directions, who were never one to turn down a good party, whispered in agreement. Even Rachel seemed up for it; if it helped them to pick a set list, she was in. Blaine grinned cheekily.

"So who can host it? I certainly can't... My sister's home from school and she'd have to crash it."

He looked around at the club hopefully. Eventually, Santana stood up and turned to the group.

"I'll do it... My mom is away for the weekend. But Puck has to bring the drinks." She looked pointedly at the boy in question, who shrugged. He had become some sort of an expert at getting alcohol now. Blaine clapped his hands together.

"Brilliant. Tomorrow night, Santana's. Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke early on Saturday morning with the worst headache he had ever experienced in his entire life. Without moving his head too much, he tried to survey Santana's living room for other signs of life. There were none. Groaning, he lifted his head to get a better look. Feeling a cold breeze hit him, he looked down in surprise, realising that he was completely naked. <em>How on earth...? <em>His thoughts were sidetracked however by a, fully clothed (_thank Gaga_) body moving at his feet. Wes turned his head to look at Kurt, before screaming at the sight in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK KURT, WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

The scream awoke most of the inhabitants of the room, who groaned at the ridiculously loud noise. Blushing, Kurt reached next to him to retrieve his silk underwear, only to find that they were already being worn by Blaine. Wes chucked him Blaine's underwear from the coffee table, which he gratefully slid on to avoid further embarrassment. Ignoring the dull throbbing in his head, he looked at the rest of the club. He appeared to not be the only one who was half dressed. Santana was wearing a bra and mini skirt, whilst David was topless. Looking down, Kurt saw that cards were scattered across the floor. _I guess that explains the nakedness, _he thought. Blaine stirred beside him, wearing nothing but Kurt's underwear and one of Rachel's reindeer sweaters. He seemed rather shocked when he discovered the fact for himself.

"Wha... What happened?"

Kurt shrugged. The night before was a complete blur to most of the people in the room. Blaine pulled off the sweater, throwing it behind the bar, only to hear a squeak as it hit the floor. Louise shot up from behind it, holding Rachel's sweater, with a disgruntled expression on her face.

"Who the hell threw this at me?"

Blaine gawked at his sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Louise shrugged, before rubbing her head.

"To be honest, I can't really remember much after I arrived."

Santana finally heaved herself off the couch and turned to look at everyone.

"I remember. I've blacked out so many times that I can drink however much I want and remember everything the next day."

Kurt shook his head at this insane logic, but listened anyway. He really was curious as to how he'd ended up completely naked with Blaine wearing Rachel's hideous clothing. Santana looked around dumbfounded.

"Do none of you remember?"

The group collectively shook their heads. As she opened her mouth to reply, Jude stumbled into the room wearing a skirt and a bra, with Brittany hot on his heels. However, the most shocking part of his appearance was his hair; usually a redhead, Jude's hair was now bleach blond.

"WOULD SOMEONE CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?"

Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop the giggles from escaping. Santana chuckled.

"Listen up then."

_8pm the previous evening: _

Santana swung the door open to see Kurt and Blaine standing hand in hand on her doorstep. Holding back her bitchy comment about how, if Blaine had Kurt's hair, he could possibly be a normal height, she let them in. The boys took a moment to survey her house. It was quite big, considering that Santana wasn't exactly rich, with modern furnishings. _She may be from Lima Heights Adjacent, but she certainly doesn't live there anymore, _Kurt thought. Pictures of Santana and her mom hung on the walls... Neither boys ventured a question about the whereabouts of her dad. She led them into a spacious living room, with a bar in the corner. Unsurprisingly, Puck was already there, pouring drinks into red plastic cups. Passing one to Kurt and one to Blaine, she announced;

"LET'S GET OUR PARTY ON!"

The guests began to arrive slowly, including Wes, David and Jude. Santana had hit it off with Wes at Blaine's party, and, despite the fact that they weren't 'going out', they were obviously more than friends by the incessant making out that began as soon as Wes stepped through the door. Brittany had obviously remembered Jude, because she was now giving him a vivid reencounter of Lord Tubbington's last visit to the vet. Kurt had cautiously sipped at the drink Puck had poured for him, but after deciding that it didn't taste like peppermint (_never again_), he had been open to whatever drink Puck passed his way. This meant he was past tipsy by the time Rachel and Finn arrived, Rachel sporting a hideous yellow reindeer sweater. Kurt wobbled over to Finn.

"H-hey Finn! You know, I'm reeeeally happy that our parents finally shacked up, even though it's weird coz they're so oldddd, but it's like now you're my brother, and I love you. Not like I love Blaine, that would be weird." He giggled, and wrapped his arms around Finn, who gave Blaine an exasperated look.

"He's drunk? Already? Blaine, what the hell?"

Blaine shrugged. He was slightly tipsy, and really wasn't in the mood to deal with wound up Finn.

"Finn, man, chill out, have a drink, Puck makes an aweeesome Jack Daniels and coke, trust me."

He took Kurt by the arm and led him over to the couch for a session of cuddling and inebriated making out. Santana passed Rachel a drink, who sniffed it cautiously. She didn't really trust Santana that much, but sipped it anyway. Before Santana could go and re situate herself on Wes's lap, the doorbell rang again. Huffing, she yanked the door open to find a girl of about 18 standing there, grinning. She gave her a bitch glare.

"Who are you and why are you at my house?"

The girl's smile didn't waver and she replied politely.

"Louise, Blaine's sister. He told me there was a party here tonight, and not to come because I would embarrass him, so I felt obliged to show up."

Santana chuckled. She always found herself warming to other sadistic people. She ushered her in. Blaine's mouth fell open as his sister walked through the doorway.

"Louise, what the hell?"

He fell off the sofa in surprise, bringing Kurt with him. Kurt giggled hysterically, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek before wobbling over to Louise.

"H-hey Louise! I missed you! Do you want a drink? It's reeeeally good, I promise."

Louise laughed at Kurt's inebriation. Seeing as this was only the second time she'd met him, it was quite hilarious to see him in this state.

"Love one."

Soon it was 10pm, and everyone had arrived. Well, Santana had believed everyone was there, so it came as quite a shock to her when the doorbell rang. Hoisting herself up, she shushed the entire room in case it was the Police. Finding a room full of drunken 16 and 17 year olds would be a Police jackpot. She tiptoed to the door before opening it slightly, peeking round the edge. There stood Karofsky, wearing his Letterman jacket, looking indecisive about whether he really wanted to be there. _Oh shit, I totally forgot he was in the room when I invited everyone to the party. Porcelain and Hobbit are going to kill me. _She awkwardly let Karofsky inside, and led him into the living room. The room was already quiet after Santana's paranoia of an arrest, with a few people whispering. As soon as Karofsky entered, the room fell into complete silence. Trying to avoid the awkward aura that hung in the air, Santana passed him a drink, which he gratefully took, and the talk once again started. Santana looked over to the couch to see Louise, Kurt and Blaine having a deep and meaningful conversation.

"... Blaine, he's not going to come over here, Kurt will be fine!"

"If he steps one foot closer to my boyfriend, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Blaineeeeey you can't kick his ass, you can't kick that high." Kurt giggled at his drunken wit, and Louise had to stifle a giggle. Blaine sighed, and put an arm around Kurt's shoulder as his sister went off in search of more alcohol.

Once Rachel's voice had reached shrieking level, and absolutely everyone in the room had passed tipsy, Santana decided to mix it up a bit.

"LET'S PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER!"

Cheers erupted from around the room, and the group formed a messy circle, each clutching a shot glass. Puck went round, filling everyone's glass with some unknown liquor, before sitting back in his place. Mercedes went first.

"Never have I ever had sex."

Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Quinn, Finn, Wes, Lauren and Louise took a drink. Surprisingly, Tina and Mike each picked up their shot glasses, winking at each other before tossing them back. Kurt looked at her in surprise. Tina threw her arms up in the air in protest.

"What? You've seen his abs."

Rachel went next.

"Never have I ever... stolen anything."

Pretty much the same people drank, and to Kurt's surprise, so did Blaine. He looked at his boyfriend with his mouth agape.

"Ok, so I stole a pen from one of my teachers at Dalton, but it's still the worst thing I've ever done!"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically before taking a shot. Blaine looked confused.

"What was that for?"

"I've stolen a grape from a supermarket. It's the worst thing I've ever done."

Blaine pouted at his boyfriend's teasing, before giggling as he felt Kurt's fingers around his waist. Santana pretended to gag.

"Enough adorableness, we're trying to play a game here!"

The game continued in much the same way, with many of the statements being to do with the club's sexual activities. Finn finally said the inevitable.

"Never have I _ever _kissed a boy." He looked at Rachel to make sure she knew he wasn't lying, and the girl in question rolled her eyes.

Practically the entire room took a drink, except for Sam, Finn, Mike and Artie. Wes winked.

"Dalton parties are very interesting once everyone has had a drink."

No one was listening to him. They were watching Karofsky slowly put down his empty shot glass. Silence filled the room; all eyes were on the former bully. Kurt tried to swallow the huge lump that had formed in his throat, and felt Blaine's fingers intertwine with his own. Karofsky looked up to see everyone staring at him in surprise. Santana voiced her opinion.

"You've... kissed a guy? Like a real one, not just a woman with manly looks?"

Karofsky jumped up, snarling at the club, who cowered slightly. Puck clenched his fists.

"If you dare tell anyone, I'll make sure none of you are able to sing at this competition next week."

And with that, he stormed out, slamming the door so hard it shook on its hinges. Kurt tried to stop shaking before he attracted attention, but it was too late.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

"Do you know anything about this?"

"He's kissed a guy? Who was it?"

Kurt swallowed, and looked at the club with tear filled eyes.

"Shortly after I met Blaine, Karofsky pushed me into some of the lockers and I decided I couldn't stand it anymore; Blaine had told me to have courage, and so I followed him and confronted him. Long story short, he kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he was so big an-nd..."

He was now on the verge of sobbing; the only thing holding him back was Blaine's comforting arm round his waist.

"He tried again, but I pushed him away, and he ran off. That's why he threatened to kill me, if I told anyone."

All of the men in the room looked positively furious; all the girls looked like they were about to pull Kurt into a bone crushing hug. Kurt looked at them all individually.

"Don't say anything, guys. He's apologized, ju-just... forget it."

Finn looked as if he might punch someone any second, so Santana decided to change the subject to avoid any more drama.

"STRIP POKER TIME!"

The actual game of strip poker was a slight blur to Santana, but she could remember Rachel throwing her reindeer sweater off somewhere, to reveal a rather slutty bra for such a prudish girl. Finn seemed relatively shocked, as did Puck. She swore she heard him muttering "Get her drunk, _that's _the way to get in her panties..." Rachel seemed rather pleased at the male engrossment. _She's such an attention whore, _Santana thought. Kurt was considerably crap at the game, which is why, after just 15 minutes of playing, he was sat in just his boxers. When he lost yet again, he began to remove his boxers, with Finn covering his eyes, muttering "That's my brother, people!" Once his boxers were off, he sat back down, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. Blaine looked him up and down. It was a sight he'd seen before, but would never get tired of. Most of the people playing we shocked to see how well endowed Kurt was; Kurt could have sworn he saw Puck looking jealous. He threw his underwear at Blaine, who slid his own off, replacing them with Kurt's. _Hey, I'm drunk, _he thought. _I'll do whatever I want._ Finn soon got angry that Puck was staring so obviously at his girlfriend's chest, so slid off his own top and gave it to Rachel. Jude, however, wasn't as lucky. He had given his top to Brittany once she had taken off her bra, and had slipped her bra on himself. Santana then ran upstairs and grabbed a skirt, which they pulled onto the boy, who was on the verge of passing out from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Santana then had a malicious idea. As Jude slipped into unconsciousness, Santana had grabbed some of her mom's hair dye; the same stuff used by strippers across America. She had lathered it generously onto his head, before letting Brittany was it off, giggling like children. He was seriously out of it; not even the warm water on his head woke him up. Santana checked that he was still alive, before leaving him on the bathroom floor with Brittany as she headed back downstairs. By this time, nearly everyone was asleep; Louise had actually fallen asleep at the bar. Not wanting drool to get on the granite surface, she pushed her off gently, so she landed in a small heap on the floor. Only Blaine and Kurt were still awake, giggling quietly to each other. Kurt seemed to find it hilarious that he was naked, and Blaine didn't seem to mind either. Blaine leant his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, and as he did so, Kurt grabbed a sweater from behind him, pulling it onto Blaine into one swift movement. Blaine looked down in surprise to see that it was Rachel's. He groaned, but didn't have the energy to pull it off, stroking each one of the reindeers as if they were real. Both Kurt and Blaine settled down on the floor, with Wes covering their feet like a heater. Santana chuckled. _He is going to get a big surprise in the morning, _she thought. She soon felt a wave of fatigue wash over her, and let it carry her into a dreamless sleep.

_Present Time:_

"And you didn't think to wake me? Warn me that, as soon as I woke up, I'd be getting a face full of penis?"

Santana giggled sadistically, whilst Kurt blushed a deep red. He looked over at Jude, who was frantically running his hands through his bright blonde hair.

"This is never going to wash out before Nationals!" he moaned, before tugging at it in an attempt to hide the blonde. It wasn't going anywhere.

Wes heaved himself to his feet. "Speaking of Nationals, we have rehearsal this afternoon. Jude, David, we better go." They said their goodbyes to the Glee club, promising to meet up as soon as they arrived in New York. David ran back for a quick goodbye kiss from Mercedes, before winking and sprinting out the door. Just as they left, Rachel and Finn walked in from the kitchen. Rachel looked at Louise in surprise.

"Why are you holding my sweater?"

"Because you took it off last night and showed everyone your lacy bra." Puck announced happily, before being glared at by Lauren.

Rachel blushed, snatching her sweater off Louise and flouncing out the room. Blaine turned to his boyfriend with a smile.

"Let's go pick us a set list."

* * *

><p>The Glee club lined up outside McKinley early that Monday morning, looking as bright as you possibly could after a weekend of very little sleep. All of them had spent the entire day and most of Sunday at Santana's, discussing song ideas, until they finally decided on the perfect set list for the group. Mr Schue decided not to mention the bags under their eyes. They had finally chosen the songs, and whatever methods they had taken to get there could be overlooked this time. The club piled onto the bus for the short ride to the airport. Karofsky took a seat towards the back. He couldn't ignore the glances being thrown at him, and the occasional glares from Finn and Puck. He knew Kurt had told them; it was inevitable that they would find out. <em>Just get through the next week, <em>he thought. _At the end of this week, everything will be better again._

Mr Schue stood up as the bus pulled into the airport. There was no going back now.

"Nationals; HERE WE COME!"

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this whilst eating strawberries and cream. Nom. Keep up the <strong>reviews<strong> guys, they make my heart swell with happiness! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Next chapter; they head to New York, Blaine has a surprise for Kurt, and the kids get a chance to explore the wonderful city that is New York! (Not that I've ever been there. But I will do, someday. I hope.)_

_Thank you all for reading; without you, I wouldn't still be writing. I love you all!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Computers can die. I wrote this entire chapter, and then my computer died and wouldn't recover it. WAHHH. I'm sorry it's late, that's the reason. :( I've never been to New York, so forgive me if a few of my facts are wrong._

_When I was researching Jerry Speyer for this, I had the weirdest coincidence moment. Apparently.. Jerry Speyer, as well as being the Chairman of the Museum of Modern Art, is on the Board Of Trustees for none other than DALTON SCHOOL in New York. I freaked momentarily. HOW WEIRD?_

_Disclaimer: No Glee for me._

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 10<span>

New Directions rolled their suitcases out of Newark airport to be greeted with the most beautiful sight many of them had ever seen. New York. The expressions on the faces of the club were all the same; complete astonishment. Mr Schue looked at their faces and smiled. He remembered the first time he'd come here; he'd been so scared, yet so excited to be in the city that never sleeps. Kurt was staring in shock at the beautiful city. He felt Blaine's fingers intertwine with his own, and smiled. He had 5 days to spend here with his boyfriend, and was going to make the most of every minute.

The club piled onto the bus, chattering with excitement, filling the atmosphere with joy and exhilaration. Kurt spent the entire ride to Times Square pressed to the window, taking in every single sight he saw. As soon as they drove into Time Square, Kurt squealed with delight. Huge billboards advertising multiple Broadway shows hung from every building, bright lights illuminated commercials for soft drinks and delicious food, and there was so many people, if you stopped for just a minute you would be engulfed by the crowd.

The bus pulled up outside the Marriott far too soon. The club piled into the lobby of the hotel; dropping their bags once they saw the beautiful architecture. It was much like the rest of New York, with classy furnishings and marble flooring. As Mr Schue passed out room cards, Kurt and Blaine were lucky to find they were rooming together. Finn however, was not so lucky; Karofsky was his roommate for the next 5 days. The boys had always hated each other, even before Kurt became his brother.

Kurt and Blaine headed up to their room, and were shocked to find how spacious it was. There was 2 large twin beds, a considerable sized closet (which Kurt commandeered on arrival), and a small en suite. How was Mr Schue affording all this? He had to pay for 7 of these rooms! Kurt turned to his boyfriend, smiling widely.

"So which bed do you want? I know you normally prefer the one by the window, and I don't mind if you have it, as long as the closet is all mine."

Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

"Who says we'll need two beds?"

Kurt laughed, and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine deepened the kiss, and pulled his boyfriend onto the nearest bed. Both boys were so engrossed in the kiss that neither heard the knock on the door, or the soft creak as it opened. They did, however, notice the scream emitted by the boy in the doorway.

"RACHEL THEY'RE MAKING OUT AGAIN!"

The boys sprung apart in surprise, attempting to smooth down their hair and wrinkled clothing. Finn coughed awkwardly as he stood there.

"Umm... Mr Schue wanted me to say... You have the evening to yourselves, to... um... Do whatever you want. So I'll see you later." And he was gone in a flash of checkered cotton and denim.

The boys turned to each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Why does someone always walk in on us?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, and opened the suitcase at the foot of the bed. His boyfriend looked extremely confused.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine turned to his boyfriend, grinning.

"I may have pulled a few strings, and organised a special date for you."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

"Where are we going?"

Blaine mimed locking his lips. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's immaturity.

"Wear the nicest outfit you brought."

Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement, and grabbed his clothes. He headed to the bathroom, shouting "There's no way you're seeing me before I'm ready, Anderson!"

Blaine chuckled to himself, and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans. He normally didn't like people to know about his parents' wealth, but in this case, he was happy to use their special ties. He was determined to make it the best date ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent practically the entire cab ride glued to the window. If he had thought Ohio was big, New York was gargantuan. Blaine had flat-out refused to tell him where they were going, and Kurt had eventually given in. They soon pulled up outside none other than Radio City Music Hall. Kurt spun round to look at his boyfriend, who was grinning victoriously. He tried to string a sentence together, somewhat unsuccessfully.<p>

"Whaaa...Ra-ad.. Huh?"

Blaine laughed, passing the cab driver a handful of notes. Clutching Kurt's hand tightly, he pulled the countertenor from the car towards the sparkling building. Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine pulled out a key, unlocking the door and swinging it open. Kurt stepped inside, and gasped. Gold and red carpet covered the floor, the doors were panelled with gold plates and the walls were covered with soft red velvet. He didn't even have time to take it all in, because Blaine was pulling him towards the theatre doors. Kurt gasped at the spectacular sight in front of him. It was incredible; thousands of soft seats, hundreds of bright lights ablaze, centred on a small rug and picnic basket situated on the stage. Kurt was gobsmacked. _How on earth did he organise all of this?_ _We're in freaking Radio Cit…_

His thoughts were cut off as Blaine hoisted him off the ground, carrying him bridle style. Kurt shrieked, giggling as Blaine lifted him onto the stage, placing him gently on the rug. Blaine situated himself opposite his boyfriend, and began to take food out of the basket. Kurt looked at his boyfriend for an explanation, but he didn't seem to understand the look of bewilderment on Kurt's face.

"So… Why are we here? I mean, I love going on dates with you, but you've gone to so much trouble! How did you even do this?"

Blaine grinned, before explaining himself.

"The guy who co-owns this place, Jerry Speyer, is the Chairman at the Museum of Modern Art. He knows my mom quite well; I mean she used to be a huge supporter of Modern Art. Anyway, I've met him a few times, and we got really well, he's a nice guy. I asked him if I could borrow this place for a few hours, and he agreed. He's a supporter of gay rights too."

Kurt was speechless. Blaine had gone to so much trouble for him. Before he could even tell his boyfriend how much he loves him, Blaine was heading to one of the wings. He returned a few moments later clutching a guitar. Before Kurt could even squeal with delight, he began to play, softly plucking the strings.

_I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be _

_I've seen you crying _

_You felt like it's hopeless _

_I'll always do my best _

_To make you see _

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt gasped inwardly. _Blaine has written this song, for me. Me! Oh My Gaga._

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying _

_Every time I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_And you tell me _

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt felt a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't believe someone could ever love him enough to write a song for him.

_I still have trouble _

_I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes _

_I look for reasons _

_But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes _

_And I realize _

_Baby I'm not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down _

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt couldn't control the warm tears falling down his face. He leant forward and kissed Blaine gently. He went to deepen the kiss, but found that Blaine had already pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine, unaware of what he was about to do.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Kurt gasped theatrically.

"Are you proposing? Because I don't think my dad would approve."

Blaine opened the box, and there sat a silver ring. It was plain, simple and classic. Kurt looked shocked.

"Ok, I was joking, seriously. You don't have to propose to me."

Blaine chuckled.

"It's a promise ring. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. When I picture my future, I see kids, and a little cottage, and my husband and I walking hand in hand through our garden. And my husband has your gorgeous face, and your flawless skin, and your soulful eyes. And even though I know I can't marry you now, I want to some day. And this ring is me, promising you, that I love you more than anything else in the entire world."

Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's ring finger; it fit perfectly, like it belonged there. He lifted up Kurt's hand, kissing the ring softly. Kurt's eyes were swimming with tears.

"You are the cutest boyfriend ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Rehearsals were long and hard in the days coming up to Nationals. Mr Schue had them rehearsing up to 6 hours a day; at the end, the students were too exhausted to do anything but collapse onto the bed and sleep. Kurt had, obviously, managed to make time to go to 5th Avenue; there's no <em>way<em> he was going to New York and not going shopping.

The day before Nationals, Mr Schue was trying to teach the club choreography that even Rachel struggled with. Finn was having serious difficulty trying to put the steps into practice without falling over his own feet. Santana was stood in front of Finn, and had narrowly avoided being injured 4 times now. On the fifth time she wasn't so lucky.

Whilst trying to spin round, Finn tripped over his other foot, and went flailing into Santana. The Latino cheerleader went flying off the stage into the red plush seats in front of her, jamming her foot in the gap between the chairs. She screamed in agony as it twisted awkwardly in the gap. Finn blanched, and seemed rooted to the spot. Mr Schue ran forward, pulling Santana's ankle out from the seat. Finn hovered over the pair, looking incredibly guilty.

"I'm so so sorry Santana, I didn't mean to, I didn't realize my dancing could actually hurt someone, please don't castrate me."

Mr Schue gave the taller boy a strange look, before turning his attention back to the former cheerleader. He grabbed a first aid box from his nearby bag (he knew what Finn's dancing was like), and began to bandage Santana's ankle. He was at a loss when he found that someone had stolen his scissors; his main suspect was Puck. He looked around helplessly at the club.

"Has anyone got an scissors?"

Karofsky stepped forward.

"I've got a penknife? I always carry it round with me for emergencies."

Mr Schue shot him an appreciative smile, and took the knife. Puck scoffed at the former bully.

"When did you join the Boy Scouts?"

Karofsky flipped his middle finger up at Puck, who consequently shut up. Mr Schue looked at the club, before realizing that the girl needed to rest.

"I guess we have to stop rehearsal now. Santana needs to rest, so you guys can have a night off. You can go out, as long as you're back by 10. See you later."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the theatre, followed by the rest of the club. They were just getting into a cab when Kurt felt a small hand grab his wrist and wrench him out the cab.

"RACHEL! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

Rachel looked at Kurt with a determined expression.

"We are going star spotting. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but was pulled down the street by Rachel. Blaine waved at his boyfriend, and got into a cab with Finn.

* * *

><p>An hour had gone by, and they still hadn't seen a single star. Kurt began to complain.<p>

"Rach, we are never going to find anyone! Let's just give up."

He began to walk in the opposite direction when Rachel grabbed his arm.

"No. We haven't even seen Idina yet! I need to see Idina!"

"But these boots weren't made for walking in!"

Rachel dragged him onto West 51st Street, and soon he was face to face with the Gershwin Theatre. He raised an eyebrow at the small girl.

"We are not going to break in to the Gershwin Theatre."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the countertenor.

"Of course not! We are going to wait by the stage door. Duh."

Before he knew what he was doing, Rachel was dragging him around the side of the theatre. They were running at such a high speed that they didn't see the small woman before she was on the ground in front of them. Kurt felt very guilty; he'd been on the receiving end of a Rachel Berry bump, and they are very painful. He bent down to help the poor woman up, but immediately recoiled when he saw who it was.

"Kr-ristin Chenoweth?"

The woman in question was still sat on the floor. Kurt blushed, and helped the small woman to her feet. For once in her life, Rachel was speechless. Kristin looked between the two students, grinning.

"I'm guessing you two are Broadway fans? Aspiring to be on the stage yourselves?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"Well, my advice is to never give up. Someone gave me that advice when I was your age, and I'm so glad I took it. I'll remember you two."

She winked, and walked past the kids, who stayed glued to the spot. Rachel was the first one to speak.

"We just met Kristin Chenoweth."

Kurt nodded, still shocked. Looking at his phone, he realized it was almost 9:30. He grabbed Rachel's hand.

"We need to go, Rach. We have Nationals tomorrow."

The small girl nodded, and the two headed towards the subway, arm in arm. They both needed their beauty sleep for the competition tomorrow; it was going to be the most important day of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>So again, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. It shouldn't be long until the next one, I promise. And in the next one… Shit's gonna hit the fan. As disgusting as that phrase is.<em>

_I'M GOING TO SEE DARREN CRISS LIVE NEXT WEEK. :D I'm unbelievably excited._

_Also… The kids may know what they're singing for Nationals, but I have no idea. **PLEASE SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS. IT TAKES ME FOREVER TO PICK SONGS.**_

_**Review review review! Love you all.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi readers! This is the big chapter. The one everything has been heading to. I'm going to keep this authors note as short as possible… I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone that has story alerted, reviewed, added this story to your favourites or even favourite authored me. I am so unbelievably grateful to all of you. _

_This chapter was hard for me to write, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. LOVE YOU ALL._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Glee… I wouldn't be able to do justice to Ryan Murphy's genius. I hope my story is at least an attempt._

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 11<span>

Blaine awoke the next morning to find his stomach in knots, and it took him a few minutes to realise why. Kurt was lying next to him, a peaceful, angelic expression on his face. His hair was messy and pressed ever so slightly to his forehead, and his arms were wrapped gently around Blaine's waist, his fingers grabbing at the shorter boy's shirt.

Blaine studied his boyfriend for a while; _how did he pull off looking so beautiful in his sleep?_ It was as if all of his troubles melted away as soon as his head hit the pillow. Slowly, Kurt's eyes began to blink open, and Blaine was blinded by a flash of deep blue. It marvelled the tenor how Kurt's eyes could make every single problem of his seem minute, pointless even. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, nestling gently into the crook of his neck. Blaine picked up Kurt's hand, kissing the ring that now subsisted on his finger. Kurt sighed, before being hit by a sudden realisation of the day. His face contorted in fear and he sprung upwards.

"Holy shit. It's Nationals today!"

Blaine nodded slowly. He was trying to push the thought to the back of his mind, that today, he would be singing a duet in front of the biggest crowd of his life. The knot returned, bigger than it had ever been before. Kurt began frantically searching through his suitcase for his costume, which he had already ruled was "completely revolting" and that "Alexander McQueen is turning in his grave". He began to talk at lightening speed.

"What time are we on?"

"1pm."

"And what time do we have to be there?"

"12:45."

"And what time are the Warblers singing, I mean we can't miss them."

"They're the one before us, so we'll watch them and then go get ready. Calm down honey."

He bent down and kissed Kurt softly on the cheek.

"It'll be fine. You're incredible."

Kurt blushed, before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom. This was a big day for the entire club, and they wanted to make sure it went off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>Karofsky hoisted himself out of bed, unwilling to do anything but sleep. His body seemed to be ignoring every thought his brain had, as he reluctantly moved towards the bathroom. Today was a big day for more reasons than one. Today was Nationals, today was the day the entire club had been waiting for; but today was also the day he was going to tell Kurt that he loved him. He'd planned what he was going to say right down to the last word, he'd put tissues in his pockets just in case Kurt began to cry with happiness.<p>

_Today is the day my life gets a whole lot better._

* * *

><p>By 11am, the whole club was down in the lobby, waiting anxiously for their bus to arrive. They were all dressed in matching outfits, as per usual; the boys were wearing black suits and waistcoats, with white shirts and emerald green ties, and the girls were wearing emerald and black dresses. Kurt didn't know who had designed them, but he suspected that Mercedes had something to do with it. Thankfully, Santana's ankle had practically healed, but Mr Schue had changed some of the more difficult choreography so there were no risks of injury due to Finn's uncontrollable arms.<p>

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly. They had been practising their duet for over a week now, and, between them, they thought it was pretty brilliant. They knew they had some tough competition in the form of Vocal Adrenaline and even the Warblers (Wes had proudly informed Blaine of how hard they had been working), but the whole club knew that, if they tried their very best, they would have a good chance of winning.

The bus pulled up shortly, and the club climbed on in silence. The atmosphere on the bus was agitated; no one spoke, or even felt the need to. They were all as nervous as each other, and the knots in each member's stomach was enough to shut up even Rachel. Mr Schue stood up to give them one last pep talk, and every member rolled their eyes. Mr Schue was famous for two things; his pep talks, and his ridiculous amount of vests. They were pretty sure they'd heard every single pep talk in his repertoire.

"Guys, I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. You've all worked so hard to get here, and I've seen you all grow from teenagers into mature adults, who are determined to win. And I know you've got it in you to do so. I just wanted to say, it doesn't matter if you don't win; you should each know how incredible you are, and how the club can't function without you. Good luck."

And with that, he took his place again. The club looked around in surprise. They hadn't expected Mr Schue to tell them he didn't care if they didn't win; wasn't that the only reason he was still at the school? To get the Glee club to win Nationals? Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes. Glee club had made him part of something; they were like a family. Before Glee club, he'd spent all day trying to avoid the jocks, walking around the school as if he didn't care, with no friends to turn to if he felt it was all getting too much for him to handle by himself. But now he had 13 other people who cared about him so much that they would do anything for him, and he'd never been more grateful in his life. He wiped back a tear before it could properly fall. Today was going to be emotional, he just knew it. Blaine looked at his boyfriend in concern.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded, smiling tearfully at the tenor.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you all. Especially you."

Blaine grinned, and pulled his boyfriend into a bone-crushing hug.

"If our date in Radio City Music Hall didn't prove it to you already, I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled up outside the Lincoln Centre far too soon. The entire club attempted to swallow the lumps that had formed in their throats, somewhat unsuccessfully. This was what they had all been working for. Entering the theatre, they saw the Warblers standing nervously by the coffee stand. Blaine and Kurt forgot where they were momentarily; they were so excited to see their friends.

"BLAINE! KURT!"

Wes and David seemed equally as excited to see them, as they ran to meet the boys half way, enveloping both boys in a giant bear hug. Mercedes sidled up beside the boys, smiling shyly at her boyfriend, before kissing him softly.

"I've missed you." He breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. Kurt grinned at Blaine. They were clearly incredibly good matchmakers. Grabbing a cup of coffee each, they sat down at the nearest table with the two Warblers.

"So, are you guys nervous? Us Warblers have been practising all day and all night. I think you have sufficient reason to be." Wes smiled smugly at the three New Directions, who rolled their eyes at Wes's attitude. He was always like this before competitions. Before they had chance to answer, Jude walked up to them, still sporting his bleach blonde hair. Blaine and Kurt chuckled at the hilarious sight.

"Yes, yes, I still have hooker hair. Can we get past it now?"

Blaine and Kurt both pulled their lips together in a tight line to attempt to stop the chuckles from escaping. Jude frowned at the boys.

"Anyway, I came to tell these two that it's time to go. Our performance starts in 15 minutes."

The three Warblers said their goodbyes to the New Directions, who wished them luck, before walking towards the theatre door to secure good seats. By this time, the New Directions were getting jittery. They just wanted their performance to be over and done with. Soon, the lights were going down, and the Warblers were forming their typical position on stage. As they began to sing, Kurt instantly recognized the song as 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars. He looked at Blaine, who was chuckling. Wes had taken the solo, and he was doing an excellent job of it; despite the fact he wasn't quite as good as Blaine, his voice was deep and smooth, and hit the notes perfectly. 5 of the Warblers ran off stage, before coming back on in monkey masks, making the audience erupt in hysterical laughter. They followed it with a slow ballad sung by Jude, balancing it out perfectly. At the end, Blaine and Kurt leapt to their feet, applauding so hard their hands hurt. The Warblers exited the stage, and the New Directions headed towards the door slowly. It was their time.

Waiting backstage, Kurt and Blaine stood in a comfortable silence. Kurt felt his stomach flip when the judges took their seats once more. Blaine cast a sideways look at his boyfriend.

"It's going to be ok. You're so incredible, and I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be singing a duet with. I love you."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend softly.

"I love you too."

And then it was time. The stage blacked out, and the boys walked to the centre, hand in hand. They had been through so much together, and now they were going to prove to everyone that they didn't need anything but each other. They were soul mates. The music started up, and Kurt began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn _

_once or twice. _

_Dug my way out, _

_blood and fire. _

_Bad decisions, _

_that's alright._

Blaine took over, staring straight at Kurt with love in his eyes.

_Welcome to my silly life. _

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood! _

_Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated! _

_Look, I'm still around..._

The boys took each other's hands, and turned to face the audience.

_Pretty pretty please!_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less then Perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You are Perfect to me!_

_You're so mean (Your so mean)_

_When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game_

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

Kurt looked towards the wings to see Karofsky staring at him, his arms crossed across his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. He turned away, not wanting to even think about what is going through the burly boy's head.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer _

_So cool in line, and we try try try, _

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time _

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere _

_They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair _

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time _

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _

_Why do I do that?_

Blaine was watching Kurt intently, as if nothing else in the world mattered. Just him and Kurt.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please! _

_Pretty pretty please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than _

_Less then perfect _

_Pretty pretty please _

_If you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you are Perfect to me Yeaaahhh...! _

_You are Perfect, you're Perfect! _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

_You are Perfect to me._

Kurt and Blaine couldn't hear the applause that erupted around the theatre, they were both lost in each other's eyes. After a few moments, they reluctantly let go of each other's hands and found their positions on the stage with the other members of New Directions. Once the applause died down, the music for the next song began to play and Rachel ran down to the front of the stage, holding hands with Finn.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

The club began dancing simultaneously and Artie rolled in front of the group to take the next solo, with the rest of the club providing backing vocals.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

Brittany and Mike began to execute impressive dance moves in the centre, looking improvised and free flowing. Each of the club had their own skills that they put into practice in the song.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

They all joined together at the front of the stage, dancing seamlessly.

_Someone like me, someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

The music stopped and the audience burst into rapturous applause. The club laughed and hugged each other; they'd done better than they could even imagine. They headed off the stage to be met by Mr Schue, and shared another hug with him.

"Guys you did so well! Even better than I could possibly ask for." He looked teary eyed. "Now there's still at least 20 clubs to perform; we should go back to the hotel, and come back here at 5 for the results. Well done!"

The club headed back to the bus, chattering excitedly about their performance. They knew they had it in the bag.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine returned to their room, collapsing on the bed in a state of utter exhaustion. There was so much adrenaline running through their veins, but they both knew that if they tried to get up, their legs would give way and they would fall to the floor in a jellified heap. After 10 minutes of lying in a comfortable silence, Kurt felt his stomach rumble loudly, reminding him of the fact that he had been too nervous to eat anything that morning. Blaine heard it too, and chuckled.<p>

"I think I might go and get us some food."

Kurt looked gratefully at his boyfriend.

"Please go to that sushi shop down the road, I've been craving that stuff since we went there on the first night!"

Blaine mock saluted his boyfriend, and walked out the room, chuckling to himself. He went round the corner, not noticing the door to Finn and Karofsky's room open, and the ex bully walk towards Kurt and Blaine's room. _You can do this, _Karofsky thought to himself.

Kurt heard a soft knock on the door, and shouted at the person on the opposite side that they could come in. He was shocked to see Karofsky tentatively enter, and shot up off the bed.

"Kurt… Can I talk to you?"

Kurt gulped, knowing that this probably wasn't going to go well.

"Umm… Sure, I guess."

Karofsky smiled slightly, before settling down on the foot of the bed and motioning to Kurt to do the same. The countertenor looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he wished that Blaine could walk back through the door and kick Karofsky out. Karofsky swallowed nervously, and began his speech.

"I recently… realised that I was…umm… gay. And I'm happy that you helped me realise that. But… umm… more than that, I realised that I… I love you. And I know it's hard for you to forgive me after I was such a douche to you, but I can't stop thinking about how perfect you are, and every time I see you with that freaking _boyfriend _of yours I wish it was me. So badly. And I just wanted to tell you… How much I need you, more than he does, more than anyone does. I love you more than anyone else possibly could."

Kurt looked gobsmacked, as if someone had just told him that ET had kidnapped his entire family.

"Say something."

"I'm… flattered. But you were right. I can't forgive you for what you did to me, and I love Blaine. I know that, sometime soon, you will find someone that you love as much as I love Blaine, and someone who loves you back. But that isn't me."

Karofsky felt a bubble of anger form in his stomach. He didn't expect this. He expected Kurt to fall into his arms, placing soft kisses onto his mouth, saying he loved him more than anything in the entire world. And here he was, rejecting Karofsky and breaking his heart in two. No way he was going to stand for that.

"You… you can't just reject me. I love you. You need to love me too."

Kurt looked momentarily terrified; he could see the old Karofsky coming back. There was a flash of insanity in his eyes.

"I don't love you. Why can't you understand that?" He looked down at his feet. "You need to leave."

He began to stand, but was pushed back down by Karofsky.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up!" Karofsky growled.

Karofsky grabbed his face in his big hands, pressing his lips to Kurt's angrily. Kurt attempted to pull his face away, but Karofsky's grip was so strong. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He was frozen with fear; the bully's hands began pulling at his shirt, ripping it off to reveal the boy's pale chest. Karofsky released his grip on Kurt's face, and pinned his hands back on the bed, kissing down Kurt's neck. His hands travelled lower, pulling at the zip on his jeans, and wrenching them down to his knees. Kurt's eyes opened in shock, but he was unable to move and stop him, for the weight of the bigger boy on top of him was too immense for him to run away. Kurt realised what would happen if he didn't do anything. He opened his mouth and emitted a high-pitched scream, which echoed around the room. Karofsky looked shocked, and bent down closer to the boy, fumbling in his pocket.

"I told you to keep quiet." He hissed, flipping open his penknife. Kurt's eyes widened, and he attempted to scream again, but was distracted by the immeasurable pain as the knife plunged into his stomach. Karofsky pulled out the knife, wiping it on the bed beside Kurt, before his mind registered what he had done. Whimpering, he stuffed the knife back in his pocket and ran, slamming the door behind him. Kurt's hands travelled down to the wound in his stomach, pain filling his entire body. The wound was wet, and Kurt retracted his hands to see that they were covered in rich red blood. He tried to scream, but the pain was too strong, washing over him and making him feel woozy.

_This is it. I'm going to die. _

His eyes began to droop shut, and a single face appeared in his mind before he fell into unconsciousness.

_Blaine._

* * *

><p>Blaine dug the key out from his pocket, swinging the bag of sushi from his arm. He was exhausted after the competition, and couldn't wait to curl up under the covers and feed sushi to his boyfriend. Smiling, he swung the door open, and was rooted to the spot at the sight in front of him.<p>

Kurt was lying on the bed, drenched in his own blood. His pants were around his knees, and his eyes were closed, his face contorted in pain. Everything moved in slow motion; as if he couldn't get to Kurt quick enough. Blaine ran towards his boyfriend, attempting to hold back the tears in his eyes. His body was shaking with sobs as he stroked Kurt's hair, trying to soothe whoever was listening. Fumbling with his boyfriend's wrist, he could feel a weak pulse.

_Thank God._

He kissed his boyfriend's forehead, pulling out his phone to dial 911. Kurt lay completely still, as if he was already dead.

"It's my b-boyfriend, he-e's been stabbed, and I d-don't know what to d-do!"

He gave them an address, before clutching at his boyfriend's hand.

_Please be ok, Kurt. Please don't die. You can't die._

* * *

><p><em>Oooooo what's going to happen? You'll find out soon, don't you worry.<em>

_Please **review**! Review if you love, review if you hate; just drop me a quick message. Love you all!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! This is the second to last chapter (the next one is the epilogue). I've had an absolute blast writing this, and you've all made it so incredible for me. I will, most definitely, be doing another fan fiction because I've had so much fun writing this one, but I'm doing my work experience this week coming up and I have absolutely no idea what to write about. (I don't know if you have work experience in America…)_

_Forgot to write the songs from the last chapter:_

_Perfect- Pink  
>Use Somebody- Kings Of Leon<em>

_**If you have any ideas for fan fictions you want me to do, let me know. Much love!**_

_Disclaimer: I wish I could do a Freaky Friday and swap bodies with Ryan Murphy, because he owns Glee, and I don't._

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 12<span>

_I was falling quickly, gaining speed as I fell further and further, until I landed on the ground, surprisingly unhurt. Standing up and brushing myself down, I surveyed the area, to find I was unable to see much more than a few feet in front of me. Everywhere else was pitch black, like an empty black hole of despair. An ice-cold breeze ruffled through my clothing, and I instantly wrapped my hospital gown tighter around my skinny frame. And that's when it hit me._

_Why am I wearing a hospital gown?_

_A sudden pain wrenched through my body, subsiding mainly in my stomach. I pulled off the hospital gown to see a large scar just above my navel. I gasped, and the pain increased. I gently traced the scar with my fingertip, and on pulling it back I saw it was coated in rich red blood. The entire cut was oozing blood, and when I tried to scream, it just increased the flow. I looked around frantically for someone to help me, anyone. Suddenly, a single voice echoed through the silence._

"_KURT!"_

_I spun around to find the person calling my name, but couldn't see anyone. I began to run in the direction of the voice, feeling weaker and weaker as I ran. Finally, I saw him, standing under a tree, smiling at me, and I stopped to smile back at him. He began to walk towards me, and I tried to run to meet him, but my legs gave way underneath me, and I was falling again, falling faster than I ever had before. All I could see was the boy's face, contorted in horror and he was screaming;_

"_Kurt, please don't leave me, don't die, don't die, I love you…"_

_I opened my mouth to reply, but the pain was too strong, and the boy was moving further away from me as I fell. I stretched out my arm to grab him, and he did the same, but we were too far away, and he began to cry as I fell further into the black hole. I opened my mouth, and whispered a simple sentence back, before the boy's face was gone and all was black once more._

"_I love you too, Blaine."_

* * *

><p>The ambulance took far too long; for what felt like hours, Blaine sat there, stroking Kurt's unconscious face, shaking uncontrollably with sobs. He didn't hear the door open quietly, or the soft "Blaine, Kurt is it ok if I…" He did, however, hear the ear splitting scream that echoed through the room. He spun round to see Finn standing in the doorway, shaking like a leaf.<p>

"Wha-at… Kurt?"

The tall boy ran towards his brother, tears already forming in his eyes. He stood above Blaine, speechless.

"Who-o did this?"

Blaine looked at Finn, his eyes not quite meeting the taller boy's.

"I think it was K-karofsky. He told me that he loved Kurt, a-and that sometimes he has no choice but to h-hurt him. I was only gone for 20 minutes to get some food! I should never have left him alone, it's all my f-fault!" Blaine broke down into giant sobs, clutching Kurt's hand tightly.

Finn placed a hand on Blaine's back, trying to hold back his own sobs.

"You've called an ambulance, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Then it'll be ok. He'll be ok."

He was saying it just as much for himself as he was for Blaine. He turned round to see a crowd of people forming in the doorway, each wearing the same shocked expression. Mercedes stepped forward.

"K-kurt?"

She burst into hysterical sobs, burying herself in David's top. The boys looked as if they each wanted to cut off one of Karofsky's limbs and burn it. Finn let go of Blaine and turned to face the group.

"Blaine has called an ambulance and it's on its way. I guess you guys know who did this, and we won't rest until we've found him and made him suffer. I need to call Burt and my mom." And with that, he took one last glance at his brother lying on the bed, breathed deeply and stepped around the group. He headed for his room, slamming the door behind him before falling to his knees in wrenching sobs. Why was it always Kurt? Why couldn't his poor brother just catch a break? He looked up to see that all of Karofsky's things were still strewn across the room, as if nothing had happened in the past 20 minutes. But it had. His brother was on the brink of death, and he couldn't do anything to save him. He picked up his phone, dialling 911.

_At least if I can't save Kurt until the ambulance gets here, I can make sure Karofsky gets what he deserves._

* * *

><p>Karofsky was running as fast as he could down a street he couldn't name. He just needed to get away from the hotel, get away from Kurt. Kurt had deserved everything he had done, hadn't he? He had warned his hobbit boyfriend that, if he didn't comply, he would get hurt. <em>So it isn't my fault, <em>he thought. _It was his, for not loving me back. Of course he deserved it._

He carried on running until he reached a large crowd of people and attempted to immerse himself in that. _Now I can get off free, and no one needs to know what I did. What he made me do. _He travelled with the crowd for a few blocks, weaving his way through large families until he reached an alleyway. He slipped into it, unnoticed by the other pedestrians. Pulling out his phone, he saw that it was 4pm; an hour had gone by since he had stabbed Kurt. Then it hit him. He had _stabbed _someone; he had stabbed Kurt. The person he loved the most in the world. He slammed his head against the brick wall. All he could hear was the ear splitting scream that Kurt emitted, all he could see was the pain in Kurt's eyes as he thrust the knife into Kurt's perfect chest.

_What have I done?_

Suddenly, he was strongly aware of his surroundings. The idle chat of people as they walked past the alleyway where he stood, the beeping of traffic in the distance, and, most prominently, the sound of sirens getting closer and closer.

_That can't be for me. No one knows who I am, or where I am. It's for someone else._

He felt his hands tighten over an object in his meaty paw. Looking down, he saw he was clutching his phone like his life depended on it.

_They can track phones now, can't they? _A voice in his brain said.

Karofsky dropped his phone and began to run towards the group of people once more, but the sirens were so close, and he could see the police cars turning the corner of the road.

_Shit shit shit shit._

He turned 180 degrees and began to run in the opposite direction. Yes, it was back in the direction of the hotel, but if he could get off this street he'd be ok, he'd go free. He spoke too soon, because another Police car was heading down the road towards him. He was trapped, no way out. He took one last deep breath, knowing that this would be the last time he would see anywhere except the inside of a cell. An officer grabbed him from behind, securing his hands behind his back with a pair of metal handcuffs.

"You're in a lot of trouble, kid."

* * *

><p>The only sound in the room was the soft beeping of the life support machine that was stopping Kurt from falling through the delicate line between life and death. It was bordering on midnight, and Blaine was still sat with his boyfriend, clutching onto his hand, with his fingers feeling Kurt's gentle pulse. He didn't trust a machine to tell him whether his boyfriend was alive or not; only he could truly know. Finn had spoken to Burt and Carole, and they were on their way, along with Amelie and Louise. So many people cared about Kurt; why did he end up here?<p>

_It should have been me._

That was all he'd thought for the past hour; _it should be me lying in the hospital, comatose, with a stab wound in my stomach. Not Kurt, not beautiful, perfect Kurt. _

The doctor had told Blaine that the surgery had gone well. They had managed to stitch up the muscle in Kurt's chest, and the penknife hadn't penetrated any vital organs. He would be ok, as long as he woke up from his coma. At the moment, he wasn't showing any signs of doing that soon. Blaine prayed to God, to the Holy Spirit, heck, he even prayed to Grilled Cheesus that his boyfriend would soon wake up. Nothing was working.

He heard a soft knock on the door, and looked up as the Glee club walked in. Mercedes looked at Blaine hopefully, and visibly sagged as he shook his head mournfully. No change. Wes, David and Jude appeared from behind the group. It was odd to see them looking so distraught; they always seemed so happy and joyful. Kurt was their friend too. Wes walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"It'll be ok. You heard the doctor, as soon as he gets out of this coma, he'll be fine."

Blaine nodded, a stray tear falling down his face.

"How did you guys get in here? Visiting hours ended ages ago."

Jude looked sheepish.

"I may have pulled a few strings with my dad. He owns the paediatrics ward here."

Blaine smiled weakly at the bleach blonde boy. Kurt would be grateful that his friends had gone to so much trouble, just to see him. Rachel coughed, and he looked up at her to see she was holding a large trophy.

"We won?"

She smiled at the tenor.

"We did. And it was all thanks to you and Kurt. Your duet was… stunning." She choked up, looking down at Kurt's lifeless form.

"We've come to sing for Kurt."

Blaine looked surprised. The doctor had told him that any sounds were comforting to a person in a coma. Finn pressed a button on a boom box, and the music began.

_There's a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere_

West Side Story was one of Kurt's favourite musicals. This would mean so much to him.

_There's a time for us_

_Some day a time for us_

_Time together_

_With time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

Wes, David and Jude all joined in. Tears were streaming down Blaine's face, as well as the faces of many of the club, including, most surprisingly, Puck's.

_There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand_

_And we're halfway there_

_Hold my hand_

_And I'll take you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

The music stopped, and the room was once again quiet. Kurt didn't move; the song hadn't worked. The faces of the entire club dropped with disappointment. They'd all had mental images of Kurt waking up slowly at the end of their song, saying he'd heard their beautiful singing and it had lured him out of his coma. Sadly, not all dreams come true.

The door swung open to reveal a slightly irritated nurse standing there, arms crossed across her chest, tapping her foot angrily.

"You _do _realize that visiting hours ended a long time ago."

The club looked at their feet guilty.

"Out. You can come back tomorrow."

The club shuffled out the door, shooting sympathetic looks at Blaine. Finn was the last one to leave, and he paused in the doorway.

"They caught him, by the way. Karofsky." He spat the word, as if it were venomous. "He's going to jail, for a really long time. I know it doesn't make things much better right now, but it'll make a difference when he wakes up. I'll call you when my mom and Burt get here."

He was about to shut the door, when he paused, and ran back into the room, enveloping Blaine in a massive bear hug.

"I promise it'll be ok."

He pulled back, smiling at Blaine, before squeezing Kurt's free hand, and leaving the room. The room was once again silent, with only the beeping of the life support machine. Blaine was left alone with his thoughts once more.

_It should have been me._

* * *

><p><em>I was cold and alone, lying on the hard ground. I groaned in pain, and tried to move, but my muscles wouldn't agree with my brain's demands, staying lifeless against the floor. It was still dark, but now the outlines of shapes were visible to me. I could see old trees, bent and withered, with very few leaves adorning their rotting branches. The sky was dark and eerie, with gloomy clouds covering the sun. The pain in my stomach was still there, growing stronger by the minute, clouding my vision slightly.<em>

_I opened my mouth to ask for Blaine, but no sound came out. Blaine wasn't there, nor could I hear Blaine's voice. The only sound I could hear was a soft beeping, and I was unsure of where it was coming from. There was nothing but the trees around me._

_Finally, I lifted my right hand, although it felt heavy, like it was padded with bricks. Lifting the other hand, I found it didn't have the same feeling; it was as if someone was squeezing my right hand, clutching at it with all their strength. My muscles began to twitch, and I could finally stand, hoisting myself to my feet with what little energy I had left. From my standing position, I could see everything around me. The whole area was dark and colourless, as if I were in a black and white movie, and apart from the few trees surrounding me, there was nothing but land stretching out for miles. _

_Turning my head to the side, I saw him: A tiny figure, sat amongst the lower branches of a particularly ancient tree. Slowly, I began to step towards the boy, testing the strength of my legs, before confidently gaining speed until I was running, sprinting to get to the boy as fast as I could._

_I soon reached him, and saw that he was clutching something desperately, something that was glinting up at me from the little bit of light that had escaped through the clouds. The boy was bent over the object, sobbing quietly, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes like a shield. Soft music started from behind me, and I turned, confused, for there was nothing near me that could be producing such a beautiful sound._

_I was still unable to talk, so I reached out my hand, gently touching his knee, trying to comfort him. His head jerked up, and he stared at me in shock. _

_It was me. There were tears running down my cheeks, and in my hands, I was clutching a small penknife, covered in rich red blood. My blood._

_Voices began to sing behind me, and I turned round in shock, expecting to see whoever was singing so beautifully. There was no one there. Turning back to the other Kurt, I saw that we weren't alone. There was a tall boy standing behind the other Kurt, grinning maliciously. The other Kurt began to laugh, cackling malevolently. _

_Karofsky._

_I tried to run, but my feet were glued to the spot; I was trapped. The other Kurt passed Karofsky the knife, and he stepped closer to me until he was no less than 3 inches away from me, spitting in my face._

"_You brought this upon yourself. You made me do this."_

_He stuck the knife into my already wounded stomach before wrenching it out, sneering as I gasped in pain. I fell to the floor, clutching at the gaping wound. The voices behind me died down, bringing the music to a halt. I looked up to see that the other Kurt and Karofsky were gone._

_I was left, injured, with nothing but the soft beeping echoing around me. Alone once more._

* * *

><p>It was bordering on 3am, and Kurt was still comatose. Lifeless. As if he had already died. Blaine shook his head at the thought. <em>Kurt is not going to die, <em>he said to himself.

Burt and Carole had arrived a little while ago, both with looks of complete shock and concern on their faces. Blaine didn't blame them; their son was on the verge of death, lying in a hospital bed with nothing keeping him alive except a stupid _machine_. Blaine felt like he had failed his boyfriend, Burt, and especially himself.

"I promised you I would keep you safe. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I love you so much."

All he could think about was the pain Kurt must have been going through, and how he wasn't there to stop it. His pants were around his ankles; it was obvious what Karofsky had been trying to do. Thank God Kurt didn't let him; Blaine would have never forgiven himself then.

He then thought about that one line that had been haunting him since he'd first heard it in English class so long ago. It seemed so relevant now.

_This love is made of broken nails, and bloody kisses on unwilling lips._

Karofsky's love for Kurt was just lust, which resulted in pain, and possibly death. _Kurt is not going to die, _he reassured himself.

Burt shifted in the corner, and Blaine turned round to check that they were both still asleep. They were, and Blaine was grateful. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boyfriend.

He subconsciously rubbed the ring on Kurt's finger, before gasping as he realised what he was doing. _Kurt and I were supposed to get married, _he thought, trying to hold in his shaking sobs. _We were supposed to get married, and live in a little cottage, and adopt two children, and be happy. We were supposed to say 'screw those homophobes, because we only need each other'. But look where that's got us. _

A gentle knock on the door pulled Blaine out of his heart wrenching thoughts. A nurse stood there, giving Blaine the most sympathetic look she could conjure. It was supposed to be comforting, but it just made Blaine feel like a child.

"Have you tried talking to him? Singing? He can hear you."

She smiled, before leaving once more. Blaine turned his attention back to his boyfriend's unresponsive body. He decided on a song, before opening his mouth and singing, turning it into a slow ballad instead of the happy song it's supposed to be.

_I may not always love you_

_But long as there are stars above you_

_You never need to doubt it_

_I'll make you so sure about it_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

The song was so perfect. What would he do without Kurt? Kurt was his whole life.

_If you should ever leave me_

_Though life would still go on, believe me_

_The world could show nothing to me_

_So what good would livin' do me_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

He'd never truly registered the lyrics of the song before. His tears were falling rapidly down his face, faster than they ever had before. Kurt couldn't die; he couldn't imagine his life without him.

_If you should ever leave me_

_Though life would still go on, believe me_

_The world could show nothing to me_

_So what good would livin' do me_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

He finished the song, cracking on the last note due to his tears. He rested his head on the bed beside Kurt, sobs shaking his entire body. He laid there for what felt like an hour, although it was only a few minutes, until he felt a small twitch beside him. He shot up, to find Kurt staring into his eyes, looking drowsy, but smiling all the same.

"The Beach Boys? Really, Blaine?"

Blaine chuckled, and placed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

_Everything would be ok._

* * *

><p><em>Aww I nearly cried writing this. Not that I want you all to cry… But I hope it got to you. It's sad stuff.<em>

_Songs:_

_Somewhere- West Side Story_

_God Only Knows- The Beach Boys_

**_Next chapter is the epilogue. _**

_Soon, I shall be writing a new story about Kurt joining Dalton, and his fight to become a couple with Blaine. I should probably be starting that in about 2 weeks, because I have to go back to school for 6th form induction. That should be **great **fun. (Note the sarcasm?)_

_Thank you so much for all your support. Please **review**!_

_**Also, remember to Author Alert me, so when I do start my new fic, you can be told about it. Thank you so much everyone! I less than 3 you all. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, this has gone so fast. I'm really grateful for the amount of support I've received throughout this, and also to the amount of people who have Author Alerted me since I suggested it at the end of the last chapter. If you haven't done it yet, please do. I will be writing a new story soon, probably starting it in about two weeks because I have work experience, then I have to go back to school for 6th form induction…_

_**ANYWAY, **__back to the story. I'm really going to miss you all. Thank you so much for the support, it makes everything I write so much more enjoyable for me._

_My next fic will be a future one- Kurt and Blaine broke up after high school because Blaine's brother threatened to kill Kurt unless Blaine broke up with him (homophobes are douchebags…). Kurt and his new partner live together in New York, but when Kurt falls down the stairs to his apartment, he suffers partial (retrograde, yeahh I've done my research) amnesia and asks for Blaine. Blaine forgot how much he loved Kurt, and Kurt doesn't remember his partner, or his struggle with his anger management… **Tell me if you think it's a crap idea. Or have any other ideas you think would be better. I might also do a fic about when Kurt first gets to Dalton, and his fight to become a couple with Blaine. Basically a prequel to this one.**_

_Disclaimer: I really wish I was in Glee. Or owned it. But, at the moment, I'm not in it, nor do I own it._

* * *

><p><span>Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses: Chapter 13- Epilogue<span>

"AMELIE HUMMEL ANDERSON, DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF BATH TIME THAT EASILY!"

Blaine looked up to see a naked 4-year-old girl run past the sofa where he was currently residing. The girl giggled in delight, and skidded out of the room, leaving a trail of bubble bath on the floor behind her. Blaine chuckled to himself, and followed Amelie's tracks into her bedroom. The little girl had situated herself behind a barricade of teddy bears, attempting to hide her tiny body from the dreaded _bath_.

Blaine held in his laughter, and played along with the little girl.

"Amelie? Oh Amelie? Where are you? Hmm, that's strange. I could have sworn I just saw her go in here… And to think, Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn are on their way! Maybe she just won't get to see them this time…"

He knew that would do it. Unsurprisingly, a shower of teddies went flying in the air and Blaine felt a pair of little hands clutch onto his leg. He looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him, wide and innocent. Damn those puppy dog eyes! It was so obvious that she was biologically Kurt's; she had Kurt's porcelain skin and his glasz eyes that made Blaine at her peril with a single bat of long eyelashes. Her waist length, silky brown hair was not Kurt's… They knew it was from her mother. Rachel had offered to be the boys' surrogate, but they had declined. Sure, Rachel was gorgeous, but having a child with Rachel's diva tantrums would be a complete nightmare. They had, of course, met Amelie's mother many times, and she was a beautiful woman, who contacted once a year to get a new picture of their daughter.

Blaine hoisted his daughter onto his shoulders, whilst tickling her feet. Her laugh was like music to his ears. He carried her back to the bathroom, despite her protests, and deposited her in the bath. She giggled, splashing her father until he was soaked through. When she realised what she had done, she gasped.

"Daddy I'm so sorry! I already got Papa wet…" She clapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

Blaine leant into the bath and flicked a load of water back at his daughter, laughing as he did it. They continued their water fight until every surface in the bathroom was sodden. Blaine lay on the floor, bent over in hysterical laughter, hearing his daughter doing exactly the same. They lay there, laughing, until they both heard a cough from the doorway.

Blaine spun round in surprise to see his husband standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"She soaked you too I see." Kurt observed, as he looked Blaine up and down. Kurt, Blaine noticed, was topless. Kurt's figure was still perfect; his pecs were defined, his arms muscular but slim and his stomach was flat. Blaine traced his hand over the long scar that was still visible on his husband's stomach. Kurt shivered; 8 years after the attack, and he is still affected by the memory of it. Karofsky had been sentenced to life in jail for attempted murder, with no chance of bail. There was no way he could ever hurt Kurt or Blaine ever again, but that didn't stop the occasional nightmare that Kurt had.

In the nightmares, he was back in the dark forest, and there the other Kurt was once more, clutching the knife. Karofsky was there too, and he always felt the immense pain as the knife penetrated his stomach. But this time, as he fell to the floor, he saw Blaine as he fell, and after Kurt fell, Karofsky would step closer to Blaine and threaten to stab him. There was nothing Kurt could do but watch as the knife penetrated Blaine's stomach too, and Kurt would scream and cry, screeching so loudly that his throat ached. He would then wake up in a cold sweat, with Blaine pulling him into an embrace, soothing him. The nightmares were getting further and further apart; soon, Kurt hoped, they would be gone forever, and he could get on with his life. Karofsky had already marked his body; he didn't want him having control over any other part of him.

Kurt kissed his husband gently. "They're going to be here any minute."

Blaine nodded and helped his daughter out the bath. Just as he was pulling her pyjamas on, he heard the doorbell ring. He ran out of the room and swung it open, expecting to see the smiling faces of Finn and Rachel, but was stunned to see Wes and his wife Lisa standing there instead, wearing incredibly formal clothes.

"Wha-at on earth are you two doing here?"

Wes scoffed.

"Nice to see you too, Blaine. I haven't seen you since… yesterday!"

He pulled Blaine into a massive hug; nothing had changed between them since they were at school. They worked together at Avatar Studios; co-owning the recording studio. He placed a kiss on Lisa's cheek, before welcoming them both inside. Amelie ran out from her room.

"UNCLE WES!"

Wes laughed as the small girl launched herself at him, picking her up into a big hug.

"Did you bring Jonathan?"

Wes shook his head.

"Sorry sweetheart, he was on a sleepover. I promise he'll come next time."

Amelie's face lit up at the promise of seeing her friend soon, and skipped back into her room. Kurt came round the corner in a classic black suit and white dress shirt, with a black bowtie. He looked gorgeous. Blaine placed a kiss on his cheek, before whispering in his ear.

"You look incredible… Although I preferred your earlier outfit."

Kurt blushed. After 9 years together and 6 years of marriage, Blaine still made him melt at the slightest touch.

"You mean when I was topless?"

Blaine winked. "The very one."

Wes cleared his throat, and both men jumped back in surprise. Kurt smiled at the couple in the doorway.

"Well don't you two look lovely. Lisa, is that a Kurt Hummel dress I spy?" He winked at the woman, as she twirled dramatically.

"It most certainly is. Thank you so much for the discount! All of my friends are so jealous, these are sold out everywhere!"

Kurt shook his head modestly, blushing. He'd worked so hard in the fashion field, and his work was finally being sold in Bloomingdales. He couldn't be happier. Blaine still looked incredibly confused.

"I still have absolutely no idea why you're here! We're supposed to be having Finn and Rachel over for dinner."

Wes, Lisa and Kurt all shared a similar look; one that Blaine was unable to place. The doorbell rang once more, and Blaine raised an eyebrow at his husband. _What on earth is he up to?_

Kurt ushered Blaine into Amelie's bedroom with instructions to 'read her a bedtime story and get her into bed as quickly as possible'.

Amelie must have been considerably exhausted because, after just one story and a quick lullaby, she was out like a light. Blaine crept quietly towards the door and pressed his ear to it. From the other side, he could hear muffled voices, with Rachel's being the most prominent. _Ah, so she is here, _he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he swung open the door to see all of his friends milling about his living room, holding delicate champagne flutes and making conversation with each other. They all whipped round to stare at him in delight as he entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Blaine looked suitably shocked. Kurt chuckled and slipped his hand into his husband's. He leant over and whispered into his ear.

"I know you've been really busy lately with work and Amelie starting school, and you seem to have forgotten that it's your birthday in 2 weeks."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly. They had a new client at work, and Blaine had spent all his waking moments either at work or at home playing with Amelie. His birthday was the last thing on his mind, and he was so glad Kurt had remembered, let alone planned a surprise birthday party for him.

Blaine was tackled with hugs from people he hadn't seen for months, years even. Jude threw himself at the tenor, now sporting a brunette haircut. For the past few years, Jude had been working in England on a new project (he had studied architecture after leaving Dalton), and hadn't been able to return home for a long time, let alone come to New York.

"Nice hair, Jude." Kurt chuckled from beside him.

Jude mock glared at him. "I haven't seen you two since your wedding and this is how you treat me?"

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the party walking around, schmoozing and catching up with their guests. Rachel and Finn, much like Kurt and Blaine, lived in New York; Rachel had landed the role of Fanny in Funny Girl, Finn was working in a large car garage in the city, and they had a set of twins together; Fiero and Maria. Kurt had rolled his eyes when he heard the names of her children; of course, Rachel Hudson (nee Berry) would name her children after characters from Broadway musicals. Mercedes and David had also gotten married the previous year, after David finished a particularly successful court case (he'd become an extremely qualified lawyer), and Mercedes was pregnant with their first child. They were living in Jersey, and even though they saw each other almost every week, Kurt swore that Mercedes got bigger and glowed more each time he saw her.

Artie rolled up to the happy couple, with his new fiancée Amanda not far behind. From what Kurt had been told, Amanda had been Artie's carer for a few years until he had finally realised that he was in love with her. Thankfully, she had reciprocated his feelings. Unluckily for him, he hadn't become the next Eminem, but was a very successful accountant instead, which he enjoyed almost as much. Mike and Tina had gotten married as soon as they had left school, and now had 4 children. Everyone always knew they would end up together.

Puck and Quinn had never managed to track down their daughter. They had had a particularly large fight and split up for good a year ago, so there was a large amount of awkward tension between the two. Quinn looked suitably jealous at Puck's new 'girlfriend'; in other words, a young, skinny blonde with an IQ similar to her age. Puck had, somehow, become the Principal at McKinley High, and was brilliant in scaring all the homophobic jocks completely shitless. Quinn was an estate agent in Ohio, much like she had planned.

Santana and Brittany had finally admitted that they truly loved each other, and were married, much like Kurt and Blaine. They didn't have any children; Santana wasn't exactly the maternal type, and the thought of Brittany being responsible for any child made Kurt hugely worried.

Burt, Carole and Amelie (Senior- she was delighted when the boys had named their child after her) were all there to help celebrate Blaine's birthday too. Amelie had remarried, and her new husband was lovely, kind and successful, and not at all homophobic like her ex husband. Louise was also on her way, but running late, as per usual.

Kurt was most surprised by Sam. Apparently, he had met a wonderful girl in a coffee shop in Ohio, and they had just moved in together. He was bringing her tonight, and Kurt couldn't wait to meet the girl that had convinced him to go back to his natural hair colour. There was a knock on the door, and Kurt and Blaine ran to open it. There stood Sam, smiling happily with none other than… _Louise?_ Blaine looked gobsmacked, but a huge grin found its way onto his face, and he pulled his sister into an embrace. Kurt shot Sam a _you could have told me _face, and Sam shrugged nonchalantly, grinning at his girlfriend. He was obviously happy with Louise, and Kurt and Blaine couldn't have been happier for them.

The party went off without a hitch. Kurt smiled happily, seeing how much joy it brought his husband to see all his old friends again. Blaine was literally glowing; the smile that had grown on his face when he first opened the door hadn't left the entire night.

It was quite early the following morning when everyone left. By 2am, Kurt and Blaine were finishing the final clean up, after Blaine's insistence that he 'must help, because you organised this beautiful party'. They had just tied the ribbons on the last bin bags, and they simultaneously collapsed onto the couch, sighing as they did so. Blaine turned to the side, taking his husband's hands in his own. His fingers found the plain silver band that still adorned Kurt's finger; he'd been wearing it for almost 9 years, and, even though they also had a wedding ring, Kurt wore it as a sort of 'engagement ring'. Kurt rested his head on his husband's shoulder, nestling into the familiar warmness. Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, and the countertenor turned to lean his chin on Blaine's chest.

"Did you enjoy tonight? I know you aren't a big fan of surprises, but I just thought you'd like to see all your friends again and…"

His voice trailed off to a whisper, and Blaine placed a kiss to his husband's lips.

"I loved it. It was perfect, amazing, incredible… You are just the most perfect man in the world. When did I get this lucky?"

Kurt chuckled. He thought the same thing every single day… _What did I do to deserve Blaine? _

Kurt kissed Blaine back, feeling the familiar tingles down his spine. With every kiss, Kurt felt the same as he did when they'd first kissed, and there were no words to describe the incredible feeling. Kurt pulled back, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I love you."

Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine."

The two men snuggled together, spending another precious moment in each other's arms, just as they planned to do for the rest of their lives. They had everything they ever dreamed of; a beautiful home, a gorgeous daughter, and each other. Forever.

**_FIN _**_(Hehe, you gotta love a good Glee pun)_

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this is over. I feel like crying; it's such an achievement, yet I don't really know what I'll do now. "New fic?" I hear you cry. Give me a week or two; school's a bitch at the moment.<em>

_Thank you so much for your support, your reviews, your love; it all means so so much to me. I can't put into words how grateful I am._

_I hope you've all enjoyed the 'Of Broken Nails and Bloody Kisses' journey. I've certainly enjoyed being here to guide you through it. Thank you again._


End file.
